


Reunited By The Greek's Vows

by loveisgravity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mills and Boon AU, Nicole serves her water, Set in Greece, Waverly is thirsty, inspired by naked noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity
Summary: Waverly travels to Greece to visit her sister and learn more about the life Wynonna has set up.  What Waverly doesn't realize is that Wynonna's new life comes with drivers, maids, and butlers.  One servant in particular really catches Waverly's eye... and her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comelayinmybed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comelayinmybed/gifts).

> Thank you to @LuckyWantsTo for being an awesome beta and pushing me to make this a better story.
> 
> Thank you to @LuckyWantsTo and @HaughtToScot for the inspiring Mills and Boon writing prompt.

Chapter 1:

Waverly stepped out of the Passport Control area of the Athens International Airport and was hit by a wall of sensory overload. The bustle in the waiting area was enough to make her tired brain shut down. There were layers of bodies pressed against the plastic barrier holding back the crowd, people searching for their loved ones, calling out names. A long line of private drivers held up paper placards with names typed out in large black letters, hoping to catch her eye. The colors of every shop lining the hallway down to the baggage area was designed to grab her attention: flashing lights on small toys, candy colored t-shirts, bejeweled bags, pastel plushy stuffed animals, as well as rows upon rows of Athens-themed magnets, postcards, spoons, pins, sex toys, candy, bowls, three inch bronze gladiator statues mounted on “Real Greek Marble” bases, and plastic replicas of the Parthenon. 

The babble of different languages being spoken around her was also overwhelming. Her brain was hardwired to search out and decipher each language, every conversation. A hello coming from one direction was spoken in Greek, while to her left was a family greeting each other in German. She stepped out a few paces and heard Dutch (though she couldn’t totally understand it) and Australian English. Waverly closed her eyes and tried to center herself. But that was challenging…

Because all the sights and sounds had nothing on the smell. 

Bodies. Lots of bodies. The smell of hot, sweaty bodies mixed with fried food and garlic. And it seemed like everyone was smoking. Couples held large bouquets of flowers, old ladies wore too much perfume, and all of that combined with the smell of the exhaust pumped in from the disorderly rows of jostling cars just a few feet away. It was enough to make Waverly feel a little faint. Her stomach turned and she was suddenly glad she’d refused the meager breakfast the airline offered, just before landing. 

Waverly hefted her large hiking backpack a little higher on her slim frame and cradled her smaller backpack in her arms before pushing her way into the crowd. She knew Wynonna had to be in there somewhere, but her sister was not one to fight her way to the front. She’d be the one in tight black leather pants despite the heat of the afternoon pressing in through the open doors of the airport terminal. She’d be the one trying to swindle a few Euros out of the taxi drivers smoking in a line by the door. 

Waverly shook her head and pressed forward. Just find Wynonna and get the hell out of here, she thought to herself. She knew it was a bit of a drive out of town to where she’d be staying, but she was ready to sit in a car, close the door on this chaotic scene, and give herself a tiny sliver of privacy. 

She squeezed between a line of older women in long floral dresses who were partially blocking the Passport Control exit, ducked her head as a cab driver called out to her, “TAXI! TAXI? Pretty lady want a taxi? Super cheap. I drive you to Acropolis.”

Waverly shook her head and stepped around the cabbie, almost tripping over a small child running through the crowd.

To her immense relief, Waverly quickly spotted Wynonna leaning against the wall by a spinning postcard stand, in between a coffee shop and a trinket store. The cocky smile on Wynonna’s face was a welcome bit of normalcy. While Waverly was typically the one to take control of any situation, she really needed someone she trusted to take the reins and allow her to close her eyes for a second. She hadn’t slept very well on the flight over, crammed into the window seat for ten hours in a chair that only stretched back about six inches. 

Waverly groaned as she stepped up to Wynonna. She dumped the backpacks between her feet and almost fell into Wynonna’s hug. 

“Hey baby girl,” Wynonna greeted her. She pressed her cheek tightly against Waverly’s. “How was the flight?”

“Terrible. But over.” Waverly squeezed Wynonna tight. “All I want right now is a bath and a nap, and not necessarily in that order. I don’t want to smell, hear, or bump into another stranger for at least 24 hours.”

Wynonna laughed. “That might be a tall order in Athens. Not much of a traveler, are you?”

Waverly straightened and moved to pick up her bag, but Wynonna beat her to it. “Thanks. And I’m a perfectly fine traveler. I’m the nicest row-mate on the plane. I only got up once to go to the bathroom during the whole fight and I didn’t watch movies all night, unlike the person sitting next to me. I mean really, he started the same movie over and over again, and then fell asleep a few minutes in. And then I was stuck watching his stupid movie because the flickering lights kept me up.” She let out a soft groan and scrunched up her face in a grimace. “I sound like a real jerk, don’t I?” 

“Not at all, Waves. You sound like a human, instead of your usual upbeat, happy-kitten self that you normally are. I’m glad to hear it, too. It will help you fit in better here in Athens.”

“Can you just get me home, or whatever passes for home these days?”

“I’ll do you so much better. I have a driver waiting; you can sleep in the car on the way over. It’s about an hour drive.”

“You hired a driver?”

“The house comes with a driver.” Wynonna smirked at Waverly again. 

“What?”

“You’ll see.” Wynonna spun away and walked out the door of the airport. Waverly had to run to keep up with her. Wynonna was waving at someone, but Waverly couldn’t tell who, until they got to the end of the arrivals area and Waverly saw a long line of black Mercedes. Wynonna walked up to one and said something to the driver. He looked like he was about their age, maybe mid-twenties, tall, slender. He wore dark sunglasses and a black suit with a skinny black tie. He nodded at Wynonna and popped open the trunk of the car with the press of a button on his key fob. As Waverly approached, he smiled at her and held out his hand.

“Good afternoon.” He took Waverly’s hand gently. “My name is Alec. I’ll be your driver during your stay.” 

Waverly blushed as Alec shook her hand. She wasn’t used to getting this kind of attention, and her tired state made her feel shy. 

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you,” she said softly. 

“May I take your bag?” Alec indicated her smaller backpack. “Or would you prefer to have it with you in the car?”

“Oh, this old thing.” Waverly lifted the worn, red pack off her shoulder. “I’ll probably just keep it with me.”

“No problem.” He held open the back door of the polished car and held out his palm, directing her to the backseat. “Make yourself comfortable. We should be arriving in an hour’s time.” 

Wynonna was already in the backseat on the other side. She leaned over, sliding her dark sunglasses down her nose, and looked up at Waverly. “Get in, baby girl. I don’t want to sit here all day.”

Waverly slid into the plush leather seat and Alec closed the door beside her. 

“Isn’t this the shit?” Wynonna asked. Her smile was so wide, both of her dimples threatened to swallow her cheeks. “Lap of luxury…” She slid her hand along the black, stitched leather. “Nothing but the best.”

Alec climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Hey sexy,” Wynonna spoke over the front seat, leaning up a bit. “Do you mind putting up the divide?”

Waverly had no idea what Wynonna was asking for until a dark panel slowly crept up with a soft mechanical whine, effectively cutting off the front seat from the rear. 

“That’s better. Now we can talk privately,” Wynonna said, leaning back into her seat. The car started with a jump, and they sped off down the road toward the airport exit. Waverly quickly buckled her seatbelt but noticed that Wynonna didn’t bother with hers.

“Don’t worry. Alec is a great driver. The best in Athens, which is really saying something, since people here are shit drivers.” She looked out her side window as she said it. Waverly turned to look out her own window and take in the first real sights of Athens.

A row of dirty, derelict looking buildings lined the highway leaving the airport. Grass and weeds grew up along the side of the road, and on the backside of most of the buildings was graffiti. 

Waverly furrowed her brow in confusion as something struck her as very odd. 

“All the graffiti is in English,” she commented.

“Huh. Never noticed.” Wynonna shook her head.

Waverly shook off her comment and turned back to Wynonna. “So how did you end up with a driver for the week?” Waverly asked, as she felt herself start to relax a bit. The ride was smooth and the privacy of the car interior was exactly what she craved.

“It’s not just for the week. Adonis up there,” she pointed in Alec’s direction, “has been driving me around since I moved into the villa.”

“Did he lose a bet to you?”

“No. Let’s just say I have a very generous benefactor.”

“Wynonna, please don’t tell me you’re shacking up with some rich dude that I’ll have to pretend to like so you don’t get kicked out.” Waverly paused a moment, then continued on. “I can’t do that again.” 

“Ok,” Wynonna cleared her throat and settled into her seat, like she had a very important story to tell. 

This ought to be good, Waverly thought. She fought to keep her eyes open.

“So, I did meet an old rich dude. And he did put me up, but this is totally different. This isn’t a sex for security type thing. I help him as an image consultant. He loves me, if you can believe it. He says I tell it to him like it is. My word is fucking gospel to him, it’s completely crazy, but I love it. It suits me.”

“So, some old rich dude pays you to make him look good?”

“Pretty much. Sweet gig, right?”

“No!” Waverly tried and failed to keep the frustration from her voice. “What about your future? What about when you get old and wrinkly, and this guy doesn’t want you to play image consultant for him anymore?”

Wynonna blew out a raspberry. “I’ll probably be dead long before then. And until that time, I’m living it up.” She stretched out again in the car seat and closed her eyes.

Waverly shook her head and looked out the window. As tired as she felt, the chance to see this new city kept her mind alert. They were passing through downtown on their way to the suburbs on the Aegean Sea. 

The car jerked suddenly as Alec swerved into the oncoming lane to get around a tiny, three wheeled truck. Waverly gripped the seat as she watched the cars in the opposite lane make room on the two-lane road for the swerving car. The truck drifted onto the shoulder a bit and made a third “passing” lane for Alec.

“Holy crap,” Waverly muttered, as she watched Alec pass a second car in the same way. Nobody honked or got angry. It just seemed to be understood, if you were a slower driver in either direction, you drove on the shoulder to create a third, passing lane between the others. 

The closer they got to the city center, the more traffic there was. Mopeds, bikes, Vespas and motorcycles were all weaving in and around the cars in every direction. At one point, a three-lane road held about five lanes of traffic, all trying to navigate their way through. 

Waverly closed her eyes. She didn’t want to watch as another Vespa squeezed close enough to her side window that she could lift the scarf from the driver’s neck. 

“Pretty wild, huh? This is why Alec is driving and not me. I’d go fucking ballistic here.” 

Waverly opened her eyes again and looked at her sister. She was totally right; Waverly was immensely glad that Alec was driving and not Wynonna.

“So, what’s the plan with the wedding?” Waverly asked, as she rested her head back.

“My job is to make sure this is a see and be seen event. I’m keeping it real for the younger crowd who’ll be showing up.”

“What does that mean?”

“I picked the DJ, picked out a good nightclub for the bachelorette party, designed a signature cocktail…”

“You designed a cocktail?”

“Well, I personally tested out several drinks from this total hottie I found in a hotel bar downtown. I plucked him out of obscurity and the mind-numbing job of serving aperol spritzes to senior citizens waiting to get on a cruise ship.”

“That’s you, always looking out for the little guy.” Waverly smirked at her sister.

“He wasn’t that little.”

Waverly coughed and shook her head. “Will I have any duties at this wedding?” She changed the subject.

“Nope, I invited you because I want you to sit back in the lap of luxury for a few days, enjoy yourself a little, and see why I love this country so much. I know Gus has got to be bugging you to bring me home, but I want you to see why I’m perfectly happy where I am.”

“She has been bugging me a little, but that’s only because you won’t return any of her emails, or phone calls, or texts, or…”

“I get it. I get it. Geez. I’ll text her when we get home. You can even supervise me.”

“When we get in, the first thing I’m doing is finding a bed. You can handle your own family relationships.”

“No problem. Your room is ready for you.”

“MY room? I’m not staying with you? I thought we’re staying in someone’s home.”

“We are, and just wait until you see it. You’ll have your own room and butler. There are maids and servants.”

“Wynonna, I don’t need all that.” Waverly cringed at the thought of being served.

“Well, that’s what you’re getting, baby girl. Lap of luxury.”

“Can I just tell them that I’ll be fine. I don’t want anyone waiting on me. That’s embarrassing.”

“Too bad. I think you’d insult them if you refuse.”

Waverly groaned. A week on the beach in Greece sounded wonderful when Wynonna invited her to join as a guest at the wedding of her employer, but being served and waited on, that felt less like a vacation and more like an obligation to pretend to be someone she wasn’t.

Maybe she could slip away, stay on the beach and out of the house, she thought, or wander the ancient ruins of the Acropolis and the Roman Forum. Even just sitting in an outdoor café with a coffee or a chilled glass of Greek wine and people watching sounded like more fun than being waited on hand and foot by a total stranger. 

“I can hear you thinking, Waverly. Trust me, you’ll love it. The villa is so relaxing. It’s just what you need.”

When the car slowed down, the momentum change woke up Waverly. She didn’t even realize that she’d drifted off. She rubbed her eyes as the car pulled into a large main gate and came to a stop in the middle of a semi-circle drive. Before them stood a large, two story stucco house. Actually, Waverly felt like calling it a house was a misnomer. It was really more of a palace, stretching out in two wings in both directions from the center of the home. The front façade sat atop a long porch was that elevated by several steps and decorated with marble pillars and two enormous urns with small palm trees growing in the middle. 

Alec opened Waverly’s door and she stepped out of the car, nearly falling back as she looked up to take in the large front entry of the house. 

“It looks more like a bank than a house,” Waverly said, shielding her eyes from the bright sun shining down over the roof of the house.

“Absolutely,” said Alec. “Your modern American banks were copied from Classical Greek architecture.”

“I know, it’s just strange to see it in person.” 

Alec walked around to the rear of the car and pulled out Waverly’s hiking pack from the trunk. “I’ll make sure this is delivered up to your bedroom. Why don’t you step inside and out of the sun.”

Waverly felt weird watching Alec carry her bag off into a side entrance to the house, but Wynonna wrapped an arm through Waverly’s and pulled her up the small flight of steps to the front door. 

Inside, a soft breeze blew through the interior and carried with it a hint of flowers. An older woman in a black dress walked up and held out a tray with two tightly wrapped white cloths. She smiled sweetly at Waverly and offered her a towelette. 

“Welcome. I hope your travels were pleasant,” the maid spoke in perfect English.

She smiled at the woman and nodded her head, suddenly feeling very shy. When Waverly picked up the cloth, she expected it to be warm, but instead it was ice cold. She watched as Wynonna ran the cloth over her face and across the back of her neck. Waverly did the same thing with her own and was surprised at how wonderful it felt. The coolness of the slightly damp cloth invigorated her and made her feel more refreshed. 

The maid held out the same tray a second time and Wynonna dropped her used towel onto it. Waverly followed her example, and the maid walked off into a side room. 

“Well, we’re here. Do you want a quick tour before heading up to your room?”

“Actually, what I really want is a nap. I’m so tired even my hair hurts,” Waverly replied. 

“Gotcha. Leave it to me.” Wynonna walked off. She couldn’t tell if Wynonna was disappointed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care just then. She’d care after a long nap. Then she could put on a good face and figure out what was going on. 

Wynonna led Waverly to a second-floor bedroom. Inside, the walls were painted a robin’s egg blue and had white embellishments painted around the room, from faux pillars and crown molding to even a small fake window that looked out onto an imaginary green garden. Waverly smiled as she ran a finger over the contemporary fresco. “I like this.” 

“Yeah, whatever, it’s pretty, but the most important part is this…” Wynonna pointed down at the phone that sat on a small bedside table next what looked like the biggest and fluffiest bed Waverly had ever seen. The sight almost brought tears to her eyes. Nothing looked better than that bed at that moment. “If you press one, it will put you through to the butler’s office, which is like reception at a hotel. They can help you with anything you need. I’ll be floating around the house today, the butler will know where to find me when you wake up.”

“Thanks Wy. I know you’re excited to hang out, but I really need to sleep for a bit, first.”

“No worries. Rest up because you’re going to need it. You have a date tonight with me and my friend, ouzo.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. She’d heard tales about the infamous Greek liquor. “Isn’t that the anise flavored drink?”

Wynonna smiled wickedly.

“I’m not sure that’s my jam.” 

“I got you, baby girl. That’s only the beginning of your cultural exploration of the finer aspects of Greece. There’s Tsipouro, Metaxa, Mastika…”

“I get it,” Waverly chuckled, as she pushed Wynonna toward the door to the bedroom. “Now let me sleep or I won’t be good for anything tonight.”

Once she was alone, Waverly stripped out of her clothes and walked into the attached bathroom. She splashed some water on her face then made a beeline for the bed. 

Sinking in between the silky, soft cotton sheets, Waverly thought that maybe the lap of luxury wasn’t so bad…

Waverly was startled awake by a soft knock on her door. She didn’t want to open her eyes, so she rolled over and stretched out a bit. Her whole body felt stiff and sore; she had slept so hard she felt like she had run a marathon.

Groggily, she let out a low, “yeah?”

The bedroom door opened a crack and a nose poked its way in. “Is it ok if I come in? I have some American coffee for you.”

The voice was unfamiliar to her, but soft and clearly feminine. 

“What time is it?” Waverly asked, still trying to get her bearings.

“It’s seven o’clock. I thought you might appreciate a coffee to help wake you up as you get ready for dinner. Is it ok if I enter the room?”

Waverly pulled her sheet up a bit to make sure her naked body was fully covered. “Yes, of course,” she quickly said, then added, “Is it dinner already?” It felt like breakfast time to Waverly.

In stepped a beautiful woman. She was tall, slender, and had deep red hair. Not at all the image of a Greek that Waverly was expecting. Self-consciously, Waverly drew her sheets up to her chin, and she suddenly wished she had on at least a pair of underwear. 

The exquisite woman had a soft smile and her eyes sparkled with a dark warmth. “Wynonna wanted you to join her for dinner. The cook has prepared a special welcome meal for you of local favorites.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that.” Waverly felt her cheeks grow uncomfortably warm under the woman’s gaze. “I’m sure I can find a little café or something.” She gave the woman an apologetic smile. “I don’t want to be a pest.” 

The woman smiled even more and a soft dimple appeared on her cheek. 

Oh hell, thought Waverly, clutching the cloth a little tighter by her chin. She felt very naked under the sheet.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll just leave the coffee for you on the table. My name is Nicole and if you need anything, you can dial one on your phone and ask for me. Dinner is at eight.” 

She set down a small, white coffee cup in a saucer on the bedside table and gave her one last smile before gently closing the door behind her. 

When Waverly heard the door click shut, she pushed back the cover and quietly ran into the bathroom. Surveying herself in the mirror, she was horrified to see she had a serious case of bedhead and the outline of drool on the left side of her mouth. 

Double hell, she thought.

After a quick shower, Waverly walked back into the bedroom where her large pack was sitting next to the bed. She pulled out a clean outfit and got dressed, leaving her slightly damp hair to dry naturally over one shoulder.

Waverly slipped out of her room, and immediately regretted not taking Wynonna up on her offer of a house tour. She could find her way back to the front door but had no idea where the dining room was in the massive house. 

Every window down the long hallway in which her room was located held either a pot with ivy or a vase with fresh cut flowers, perched on the deep sill. Most of the windows were open, letting in a cool breeze. Out the window was the backside of the house spilling down a hillside dotted with trees. Off in the distance, at least a mile or two, and nestled within the saddle of the hillside, was the blue of the sea. The sight took Waverly’s breath away. The water was a deep cobalt and appeared to be quite calm from her distance. There were no visible whitecaps or waves breaking up the blue. A small town sat comfortably within the curving edge of the sea. Several small boats were tied off to a dock jutting out into the water. 

Waverly let her eyes wander over the upper hillside. It was mostly vineyards with a handful of large mansions spread out, and behind each one was a long, white patio broken up by differently shaped pools and hot tubs. 

There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and the sun still shone brightly despite the late hour of the evening. It made the white stone of the buildings seemingly glow against the green vegetation. 

This really did look like paradise.

Waverly was still studying the view when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find Nicole. She was wearing a flowing, white linen shirt that hung loose around tighter black slacks. 

“Ms. Waverly, it’s nice to see you up. I wasn’t sure if you’d need a second wake up call.” 

Waverly brought a hand up to her loose hair draped over her right side and twisted it around in her fingers. “Oh yeah,” she laughed a little too easily, “I was pretty tired when I arrived. I slept so hard it hurt.” Then Waverly’s eyes shot open as she realized how that might sound to her… maid? Servant? Butler? Waverly suddenly realized she had no idea what Nicole’s precise role was in the household. “I don’t mean the bed hurt. The bed was amazeballs.” She flinched again. 

Amazeballs? Who the fuck says amazeballs? 

She gave Nicole another apologetic look. “It was amazing. The best bed I’ve ever slept in. Not that I sleep around much. And not like I just made that sound. I don’t sleep around.” Waverly could feel her brain quickly digging a deep hole for herself to fall into. “I mean, I sleep, but I don’t sleep around. And I don’t sleep in many different beds.” She nervously clapped her hands together and tried to give Nicole a cool wink. She could feel herself breaking out into a nervous sweat.

Nicole just smiled at Waverly with an adorable grin and didn’t say anything. 

Triple hell.

“Well, anyway. I actually have a question for you.” Waverly was desperate to change the subject. “I don’t know where the dining room is. Or Wynonna. Or her room. Or pretty much anything.” Waverly laughed good-naturedly. “Any chance you can steer me in the right direction?”

“Of course, follow me.” Nicole waited for Waverly to take a step in her direction before she turned to lead her away. “How was your flight?”

“Oh, it was very nice. Perfect. But I’m glad to be here.”

“Of course. I hope the home is comfortable for you.”

“It’s more than that. It’s gorgeous. Do you know any of the history of the house? When it was built or what it was used for?”

Nicole looked back at Waverly and smiled again. “I know some things. It’s always been used as a summer home for aristocratic families from Athens. It was built in the mid eighteenth century but has been expanded a little since that time. A pool was added more recently, along with a hot tub and cabana. The stables were converted into a garage, but if you ever have a chance to sneak in, there are still two horse stalls in the back, where the owner used to keep his prized stallions. They are almost apartments in themselves. Very posh.”

Waverly giggled at the thought of a posh apartment for a horse. From the look of the place, she imagined that the horse stalls were probably nicer than her own apartment back home. “At least they treat their animals well.”

Nicole gave a non-committal shake of her head. “It hasn’t always been that way, but we try to help with positive changes. Like recycling or environmentally friendly landscaping.” 

Waverly looked at Nicole. Who was this woman? Did she step out of her dream world? 

“How long have you been working here?”

Nicole gave Waverly a soft smile over her shoulder. “Since I was young. My grandfather worked here since he was just a boy and I have followed in his footsteps. It’s a wonderful home.”

“How nice, that sounds a little like my own family. I come from a LONG line of police officers. Is your grandfather still alive?”

“Unfortunately, no. He passed away a few years ago, which both fortunately and unfortunately, opened up some doors for me.”

“I’m sorry. That must be difficult.”

“Well, this is the way of the world, right? The young generation takes over for the older. So, tell me, Ms. Waverly…”

“Just Waverly is fine,” she cut in.

“So, tell me, Waverly…” There was an extra twinkle in Nicole’s eye as she said her name. “Are you a police officer, too? Following in the family footsteps.” 

“Me, no!” Waverly laughed. “No. I’m not a police officer. Not that there’s anything wrong with being a police officer. It’s a very noble profession,” she quickly amended. “But I’m studying languages at college. I want to become an expert in ancient languages and cultures.”

“And what do you do as an expert in ancient languages and cultures?” Nicole asked. She seemed genuinely curious.

Waverly laughed to herself. “Mostly, train others to be the next generation of experts in ancient languages and cultures. It’s entirely an academic career.”

“Ah.” Nicole nodded. “Well, here we are in the dining room. If I’m not mistaken, Wynonna should be up soon. She might be late for many things, but never for a meal.”

Waverly looked around her. She’d almost forgotten she was following Nicole and realized that she had no idea how to get back to her room. She wondered if the place came with a map, or maybe had an app she could use.

“Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a drink, or some water?” Nicole turned to fully face Waverly. 

Waverly wondered if she should admit that Nicole had been too distracting and that she didn’t know how to get back to her room, if needed. She decided that she didn’t want to admit that. 

Instead, she looked around the dining room. It appeared to be decorated in a gothic style with two pointed arched windows that held small stained glass windows behind a long wooden table set for WAY more people than just her and Wynonna. The room looked like it was set for a party.

“Should I sit somewhere in particular? It looks like you’re expecting a lot of people for dinner.” Again, Waverly felt a little self-conscious. It would be just like Wynonna to bring her to a fancy dinner party, but not tell her anything about it beforehand. “Am I even dressed appropriately?”

“You look wonderful, if you don’t mind my saying so. And it will just be you and Wynonna for dinner. The master of the house is out on business for the next could days. Finishing details of his wedding. You’ll mostly have the run of the home. For a couple days, at least.”

“What about you? Where do you eat dinner?” Waverly imagined Nicole eating a meal in some dark servants quarters or a corner of the kitchen. “Could you join us for dinner, or is that even appropriate?” Waverly blushed hard, she had no idea how to handle the situation. “I’m not... I’m not used to having anyone waiting on me.”

“What about at a restaurant?” Nicole questioned her.

Good point. Waverly hadn’t thought about that. “True, but this feels different. And you’ve been so nice. I was just thinking that it would be fun to keep talking to you.”

Nicole winked at Waverly. “Since you asked so nicely. I’m sure I can take my meal with you tonight.” 

Waverly felt her chest lighten and grow with Nicole’s smile. How was she able to make her feel so safe, so quickly? “I’d like that.”

“Well then, if a guest requests it, how can the house refuse?”

Waverly blushed again. She didn’t want to sound like she was ordering Nicole around. “I don’t want to tell you what to do, Nicole. God, I’m so sorry. I must sound like a selfish idiot. You probably have plans of your own. Or family you need to get back to…”

“Waverly.” Nicole held up her hand to quiet her. “I’d love to join you for dinner, and it’s no problem at all. As long as Wynonna doesn’t have a problem with it.”

“Oh, just leave her to me…”

Just then they both heard a booming voice roll down the hallway and into the dining room. “Leave what to you, baby girl?” Wynonna strode into the room like she owned it. She plopped down sideways into a chair and leaned an elbow on the table. “You ordering people around already? I didn’t think you had it in you. At least not this early,” she quipped and smirked at Nicole.

Nicole turned away from Wynonna and walked out of the room. 

Waverly rounded on Wynonna as soon as Nicole was out of earshot. “You know, you COULD treat others a little better. Just because Nicole works here, doesn’t mean you can treat her like shit.”

“Is that what she told you?”

“Well, she hasn’t told me much, just that she’s following in her grandfather’s footsteps, which is incredibly sweet, if you think about it, and here you are treating her like a whipping boy.” Waverly folded her arms tightly across her chest. “I should remind you that you work here, too, just like Nicole.”

Wynonna nodded her head. “True.”

“And just to let you know, I invited her to dinner, so you better treat her kindly.”

Wynonna held up her hands in compliance. “Ok. No worries. Sounds fun. Nicole’s not too bad. I actually like her.”

“Ok then.” Waverly looked appeased. “Is this where we’re sitting?”

“It’s usually where I sit.”

“Do you eat here often?”

“Most days. It’s easier than going into the town. We’re far enough away from any restaurants that eating here makes the most sense. Plus, the food is deelishh.” She dragged out the last word. 

Nicole walked back in, pushing a small cart that held several dishes and small bowls. She set out the plates, some in front of Wynonna and the others on either side. She placed a basket with homemade bread and a bowl with olives in a small amount of oil. In front of Wynonna, she set out a dark green bottle of olive oil. 

Over dinner, Waverly grilled Nicole on local customs and Wynonna grilled Waverly on what was going on back home. Nicole didn’t grill anyone on anything. She sat back and watched the two sisters.

“Is Gus still harping on Curtis about his tomato plants taking up too much time?” Wynonna popped an olive in her mouth and leaned over her plate to spit out the pit. 

“Of course,” Waverly started, watching Wynonna toss another olive in her mouth. She leaned in and launched the pit toward the plate. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“What?” she said around another olive. “What am I supposed to do with the pit?  
Swallow?”

Nicole snickered and looked up at Waverly. “It’s fine. That’s how we handle the pits here. Have you tried the olives? It’s an old family recipe.” 

“Do you have more members of your family working here?” Waverly asked. “Is that how they got your family recipe?”

“Actually, it’s more of a town recipe. It’s a part of how we define ourselves, how we marinate the olives, or which type of olive we grow, how we process them, what we do with them.”

“I didn’t know that. That’s actually quite interesting. A town’s identity being defined by cooking, or flavors. That makes so much sense.”

“I think it’s true no matter where you go. Like your bar-b-que in America. It’s defined by where you live.”

“That’s so true.” Waverly beamed at her. 

“Here.” Nicole picked up and held out the bowl of small green olives to Waverly. 

Keeping her eyes focused on Nicole, she took one of the small fruits and popped it in her mouth. The warm flavor melted right through her mouth. It wasn’t briny like the olives in America, instead it was herbal, almost floral, and salty with a little bit of garlic. It tasted the way a hug feels.

She carefully bit halfway through and peeled the flesh of the olive back with her tongue. The two halves fell away from the pit easily, which popped to the tip of her tongue. 

She felt a little silly doing it with both Wynonna and Nicole watching, but she leaned forward, opened her mouth, and let the pit fall to the small plate with a clink.

“Very good. Now you’ve tasted a part of me,” Nicole said, with a smile.

Waverly choked on the olive flesh still in her mouth and blushed furiously. Wynonna snorted and laughed out loud, hitting Waverly hard on the back. 

“I’m sorry, I meant that you’ve tasted my home.” Nicole corrected herself. Waverly tentatively glanced up at her, and she was glad to see that Nicole was blushing, too.

After dinner, Wynonna and Nicole led Waverly on a tour of the house. They took turns telling the stories associated with the various rooms. Wynonna was much more proficient on the gossip, while Nicole enjoyed talking about the history.

“Did you have to study the history of the mansion when you started working here?” Waverly asked Nicole. 

“Yes and no. I find that I pick things up the more time I spend here.”

“That makes sense.” She followed closely behind Nicole as she ascended a small flight of stone stairs to a balcony overlooking the interior courtyard. “Wow. I can’t imagine living here,” Waverly said wistfully, her eyes scanning the outdoor patio that was built to be a part of the home. 

“There is actually a fun story about this balcony. It is said that whomever you kiss standing here instantly becomes your family.” Nicole chuckled. “So, grandfathers like to kiss their grandchildren on the balcony to ensure that we are family. But it also works for lovers. If you kiss a boyfriend on this balcony, you instantly become family, meaning you are going to get married someday.” 

“I don’t know about boyfriends.” Waverly let her comment drift off unexplained.

“Anyway, it’s just a story they say about this balcony. A fun legend.” Nicole looked out as if recalling a memory.

The ambient light of the late day sun filtered into the courtyard and illuminated Nicole’s face. Her red hair glowed, and her brown eyes took on a honeyed tone. 

“So where do you live?” She couldn’t look away from Nicole.

Nicole gave her a shy smile. “I have an apartment in a building off to the side of the estate.”

“Of course,” Waverly shook her head. For just a moment, she was imagining a toddler Nicole running her way through the courtyard and into the waiting arms of her grandfather. The reverence with which she talked about the history of the house made Waverly forget that she was a servant there. 

Waverly wondered if she would ever feel that type of kinship to her future places of employment. She assumed not. 

“Thank you for the tour. I really enjoyed it, but I’m worried that I’m taking up all of your time.” She placed her hand on the back of Nicole’s arm. She could feel the warmth of Nicole’s skin radiating out through the thin linen of her shirt. 

Waverly let her hand drift farther up Nicole’s arm, feeling the curve of the muscles under the fabric. Wynonna cleared her throat.

Waverly quickly withdrew her hand.

“Anyhoo. I’m still pretty tired.” She laughed lightly. “I should probably head back to bed.” Waverly cleared her throat, trying to wrestle her imagination back under control.

“Well, if you’re being boring tonight, I’m going to head out and find some trouble for the evening.” Wynonna hugged Waverly. “Be good,” she said as she pulled back from Waverly. “And I’ll see you in the morning.” Wynonna patted Nicole on the shoulder as she walked behind her.

Waverly watched her sister disappear down the corridor, and she realized that she was standing alone with Nicole on the kissing balcony. 

Waverly looked down and kicked her feet. 

“Do you need anything for tonight?” Nicole asked her.

A kiss doesn’t sound so bad, Waverly thought. Her mind, electrified by the stories of the house, caused a current of attraction to race down her spine. How could she feel so attracted to this stranger? Was she just being swept up in the romance of the setting, the culture of the country? Whatever it was, it was singularly focused on the woman standing next to her, who had spent the evening entertaining and beguiling her. 

Waverly didn’t trust herself to talk. What she most wanted to do was to lean in toward Nicole and place a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I could bring an ouzo or a Greek coffee to your room, if you’d like. Just a little nightcap before bed?” She gave Waverly a half smile. “And then I’ll leave you alone for the night. I promise.”

Waverly nodded. “Sure. That sounds wonderful.” She stared at Nicole, who was also not breaking her eye contact. Those brown eyes were the sea and Waverly wanted to swim.

Nicole broadened her smile. Then laughed lightly. “Which one would you like, the drink or the coffee?”

“OH.” Waverly’s mind quickly caught up to the conversation. “The coffee sounds good. Thank you.” Her cheeks felt hot again. 

“It would be my pleasure.” Nicole let her eyes hold Waverly for another second before turning away and heading back toward the kitchen. 

When she was gone, Waverly let out a sigh and muttered, “No Nicole, it would be mine.”

Waverly paced back and forth in her room, waiting for Nicole to show up with her coffee. She had already pulled out her nightgown and set up her toiletries in the bathroom. She was mentally listing out her nighttime routine and making sure she had everything she needed when she heard a soft knock on her door.

She walked over and opened the door. Nicole was waiting on the other side, holding a tray with two very small cups on saucers and wearing a huge smile. 

“Hi.” Waverly grinned back, embarrassed by how eager she was to see Nicole again. She stepped back, holding the door open.

“I hope it’s ok, I brought a second cup for myself. I had such a nice time talking to you at dinner and afterward that I wanted a chance to say good night as well.”

“Of course. That’s really sweet of you.”

“But if I’m keeping you up, please let me know and I’ll leave.”

“No, really. It’s no problem. With Wynonna out for the night and I’m here by myself, it’s nice to have the company.” Waverly pulled at her pinky and tried not to watch as Nicole bent over placing the cups on her bedside table. 

“I know there aren’t many places to sit. Do you mind if I have a seat on your bed?”

Waverly gestured at the bed with her hand. “Please.”

Nicole sat down and waited for Waverly to join her. Waverly clapped her hands once and muttered, “right,” under her breath, before sitting next to Nicole. This isn’t awkward at all, she thought.

Awkward, and electric.

“I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee, so I guessed that you would want it sweet. I hope that’s ok?” Nicole looked at her hopefully.

“That sounds great. Thanks.” Waverly turned to pick up one of the saucers. “Does it matter which one?”

“No, they’re both sweet,” Nicole answered.

Of course.

She grinned back at Nicole over her shoulder before lifting both saucers and handing one over. “Does that make us both sweet ourselves, or attracted to sweet things?” Waverly joked.

“Maybe it means both.” There was a confident twinkle in Nicole’s eyes. 

Waverly drank a little too much of the hot coffee in one gulp. 

The coffee was very warm and very thick. It coated her tongue like a fuzzy jacket. It was also very sweet. 

Secretly, Waverly was glad it was so sweet. It made the drink easier to swallow. Thick Greek coffee was going to take a little getting used to. She was also glad it came in such a tiny cup. 

Nicole took a small sip that left a dark brown line across her upper lip. Waverly was tempted to run her tongue across Nicole’s lip to clean it up. Instead, she clenched her thighs together as she watched Nicole’s tongue feel its way across her lip to wipe away the coffee.

Waverly quickly clamped her mouth shut when she realized that it was hanging open. She tried to think of something to say.

“You’ve been so kind to me, today. I feel bad that I’m taking up your time. I hope you don’t think I’m some spoiled American who needs to be catered to.”

“No, that would be Wynonna.”

Waverly laughed out loud and nodded at Nicole’s observation. “Good point.”

“Do you know anything about Greek mythology?”

“Yes.” Waverly sat up a little taller in the bed. “I love reading about the myths.”

“We have a saying in Greece. ‘Treat your guests like gods.’ It comes from the myths about Zeus. He used to disguise himself as a commoner and visit earth. Often, he wanted the company of the most beautiful women,” Nicole smiled down into her lap, then looked back up at Waverly. “But sometimes he just wanted to visit a home and get a good meal. It was said that he’d knock on the door of a stranger’s home and ask to share their dinner with them. If they welcomed him in and shared their food like he was family, he would shower that home with good luck and protection. But if he was turned away because he was a stranger, then he’d hurl a mighty lightning bolt at their home, destroying them.” Nicole took another sip of coffee, licked her lip again, and continued the story. 

“So now if a stranger ever knocks on our door, Greeks know to treat them as family. We assume that they are Zeus in disguise and treat them like a god, giving us good luck. So, serving you is not only a privilege, but it’s bringing me good luck as well.” 

Waverly was beaming at Nicole. She wanted to hear more. “That’s lovely.” She shook her head slightly. “And I’m glad to be of service to you.” She gestured at Nicole with her chin, careful not to spill the coffee in her hands. 

“Alright. I believe I’ve taken up too much of your time.” Nicole stood up from the bed and carried her cup and tray with her. “Have a good night, and I hope you rest well.” She started to walk to the door.

“Nicole,” Waverly called to her. “Thank you. For this.” She raised the cup in her hands up a few inches. 

Nicole smiled and winked at her. “My pleasure.” And she let herself out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is thirsty. Nicole brings her water. More Mills and Boon nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to LuckyWantsToKnow (@LuckyWantsTo on twitter) who took time out of EHConCanada to look over my silly, little story and made sure it's readable. You da best.
> 
> Also, fair warning: this chapter is NSFW

Chapter 2:

In the morning, Waverly stretched and yawned. She rubbed her nose deep into one end of the downy pillow and cradled the other to her chest.

She’d had a wonderful dream about exploring the Greek islands with the gods. Well… one goddess in particular: Athena. And in her dream, Athena had long, flowing, red hair that was wind tossed and discreetly covering her bare breasts. 

Waverly grinned stupidly and pressed her face deeper into the pillow. She wished she could force her brain to take her back. And maybe have the wind blow in the opposite direction…

Waverly heard her door open and before she could even secretly hope it was Nicole, she felt her bed jostle and heard Wynonna call out her name.

“Come on, baby girl. What are you still doing in bed?” 

Waverly felt Wynonna shove down the mattress next to her.

“You better not be masturbating under there.” Wynonna gripped the covers and pulled them back.

“EW! Wynonna! Did you really just peek? What if I was masturbating under here?”

“Gross dude! Why would you do that?”

Waverly huffed out an annoyed breath and rolled onto her back, smacking Wynonna with her pillow. “You’re hopeless, you know that, right?”

“Hey, I’m hungry. Are you ready to get up? I want to take you to breakfast.”

“We’re not eating here?” Waverly felt a small pang of disappointment that she might not see Nicole that morning. 

“Nope. We have Alec to ourselves today. And I know how much you love all that history shit. So, I want to take you to the Acropolis. Let you get your geek on.” Wynonna crawled on top of Waverly and planted a slightly wet smooch on her cheek.

Waverly wiped off her cheek on the back of her hand. “Now who’s being gross.”

“Get up. I want to leave in thirty minutes. We have a half hour drive back into the city, so get ready. I want to get there and be done before it gets too hot.”

“Fine.” Waverly shoved her sister off to the side and rolled out of bed. 

Wynonna snickered. “Nice jammies. Is that for me?” 

Waverly looked down at her nightgown. It had a thin, strappy top and was so short it barely covered her assets. She flipped Wynonna the bird before turning to walk into the bathroom.

Just then, she heard a sharp knock on her open bedroom door. Waverly whipped around to face the door, only to panic completely as she saw Nicole standing in the doorway, holding a large mug.

“I thought you might want another cup of coffee, American this time.” She held the cup aloft. 

Waverly grabbed the bottom hem of her nightgown and sharply pulled down. Unfortunately, the top was just as revealing as the bottom, and her breasts nearly popped out of their cups. 

“Hi-ee.” Waverly kind of hunched down, hoping to fit better into the sleepwear. She backed into the bathroom without waiting for either Wynonna’s or Nicole’s response and slammed the door.

Waverly was mortified as she heard Wynonna cackling and the bedroom door close with a bang. 

“Don’t worry, baby girl. Nicole fled so fast she almost tossed the coffee in the air. She’s gone now.”

“You are such an asshole,” Waverly yelled at the bathroom door.

“What did I do? I’m not the one who wore the pint-sized Victoria Secret to bed.”

Waverly growled, flopped down on the toilet, and promptly farted as loud as she could. “That’s for you, darling sister.”

“Right back at ya.” Waverly heard Wynonna let one rip in the bedroom. 

“You better not be in my bed.”

Then Waverly heard Wynonna say, “love ya, meet me in thirty,” and the bedroom door closed for a second time.

Alec dropped Waverly and Wynonna off at the base of the Acropolis. From the bottom, they could see one side of a temple perched on a cliff edge and just a tall corner of the Parthenon. The whole area was ringed with a high wall that held up the entire structure on top of a hill.

After eating a light breakfast at a touristy café by the Acropolis gates, they waited in line to purchase their tickets and started the long climb up the hill to the entrance of the Acropolis. There were people pressing in from all directions, squeezing in to get through the narrow stairway up to the top of the hill. 

Wynonna leaned into Waverly. “Careful of your backpack. I hear there are pickpockets here.” 

Waverly looked around her and noticed that most people were wearing their backpacks on their fronts. She slid her pack to the front and followed Wynonna up another set of stairs.

“Jesus, how many stairs are there? No wonder the ancient Greeks were so skinny; why didn’t they invent the elevator while they were building all these huge temples.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. Nothing was going to ruin this day for her, not the crowds, not the narrow stone walkways, not even Wynonna complaining.

When they finally reached the top, the wind kicked up quite a bit, threatening to lift Waverly’s dress, Marilyn Monroe style. 

The Acropolis was actually an area containing several ancient structures. The most complete was the Temple of Athena Nike, dedicated to the patron goddess of the city. Waverly walked all over the site, reading every sign about the Parthenon, which was the ultimate temple for Athena, the Theatre of Dionysus used to show Ancient Greek tragedies, the Caryatid, or pillars in the shape of women, holding up the temple Erechtheion. 

The large marble stones that made up the walking paths were so smooth from the wear of millions of feet and thousands of years of weather that they were as slick as ice. Waverly and Wynonna held hands to keep themselves upright as they inched their way down a small slope.

“Why is this such a big deal. I mean, I get it. It’s old, but it’s also hot, and the wind is blowing dirt up my wahoo. And these stones are so damn slippery that we could luge our way down the hill,” Wynonna complained.

“Just think of all the feet that have walked these paths. All the ancient Greek philosophers and thinkers…”

“I’d rather think of making it back safely, and a really big beer.”

As they were weaving their way down the steep stairs, Waverly said she also wanted to visit the Roman Forum and the Temple of Hephaestus in the Agora. Wynonna feigned a fainting spell and called for mercy.

“Baby girl. I love you, but if I don’t have my feet in a pool in less than an hour, I’m going to throw a major fit.”

“But this is my one chance to see all this stuff. Please?”

“I also need a cold shot of ouzo followed by the biggest glass of beer.”

“Wynonna!”

“Maybe Nicole can take you. She’s into all that stuff.”

“But she’ll be working.”

“Drag her with you. Tell her she needs to escort you.” Then under her breath, Wynonna added, “I don’t think she’ll take much convincing.”

“Whatever.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Fine. We can go, but only because I’m getting tired of the crowds.”

“Great. I’ll call Alec and tell him to get us.”

A half hour later, they were back at the mansion. Wynonna made a beeline for the stairs, yelling something about meeting her at the pool in a few minutes when they got back to the bedroom area of the house.

Waverly pulled out her bikini from the pack and laid it out on her bed. In the bathroom, she found a fluffy, soft robe folded by her sink with a note on top from Nicole that read:

Waverly,  
I thought you might want to borrow this. I’m sorry I embarrassed you this morning.  
-Nicole

Waverly picked up the note and smiled. Nicole was so sweet to think of that. She was truly the perfect maid…

That word sat wrong with Waverly. Host sounded better. Nicole was the perfect host. 

It made Waverly wonder when she would meet her actual host, the groom-to-be who was so taken with Wynonna’s style that he would put her up in his mansion and give her free rein of his home.

Waverly shook her head and dismissed the thought. Wynonna didn’t seem too concerned about it, so she wouldn’t waste her precious time on it either.

Outside, the concrete floor of the pool deck was warm against Waverly’s bare feet. She had the robe wrapped tight around her waist over top of her red string bikini. It felt too warm against her skin while standing in the sun. 

The shallow end of the oval pool was marked as one meter deep, while the deep end was six. Waverly guessed it was about thirty feet long and about ten feet at its widest. There were several sun chairs lined up along one end of the patio in front of the cabana. 

Wynonna was already stretched out on one of the sun chairs when Waverly approached and sat down next to her. She took off the robe and tossed it over the back of her chair.

Wynonna lowered her sunglasses to look at Waverly a little closer. “Damn, baby girl. I don’t see why you were worried about your pjs this morning, if you’re going to parade around outside in THAT thing.”

Waverly wrapped her arms across her stomach and smiled. She was both excited and scared to wear the new suit. She’d bought it for the trip thinking that the only person who’d see her in it that she knew was Wynonna. Plus, when in Rome… Or when in Athens… She felt very European in the skimpy red bikini that only had thin straps holding it all together. 

“Hey, no judgment from you.” She pointed at her sister. “I thought this would fit in better here than my worn, old one piece I used to have.”

“You’ll get no judgment here. And I bet nobody else will be complaining either.” She snickered. “Besides, if we head down to the beach, I usually go topless.”

Waverly’s eyes shot open. TOPLESS? The bikini felt risky enough. 

As Waverly was wrestling with her American sensibilities, she heard a noise coming from the other side of the pool deck. She looked up in time to see Nicole walking toward them in cute khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt. She was staring at Waverly when she accidentally walked into the edge of a chair and stumbled over it. 

“Skatá,” she whispered harshly, lifting her leg to grab her shin.

“Nice one, Haught.” Wynonna laughed at the other woman who was hopping on one leg, holding the other in her hand.

“Shut up, Wynonna. That hurt,” Nicole said, through clenched teeth. 

“Come here and let me kiss it, you baby,” Wynonna teased.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

Waverly stood up and walked over to Nicole. “Are you sure you’re ok?” She asked. 

As she approached Nicole, she was going to force her down into a chair to look at her leg, but she found she didn’t need to.

When she got to within touching distance, it looked like Nicole’s knees simply gave out from under her and fell into the seat behind her. 

“Do you mind if I take a look?” 

Nicole shook her head, wordlessly, and Waverly knelt down in front of Nicole. 

When she focused on her leg, Waverly could clearly see where she’d hit her shin. The skin was scraped but didn’t look cut. It was red, though. Angry red and starting to swell a little. Waverly ran her thumb next to the edge of the raised red mark, and Nicole jerked in surprise.

“Looks like it’s going to bruise pretty well, but I think you’re going to survive.” She wrapped her fingers around the backside of Nicole’s calf and let her thumb drift off to the side of the injury. That time Nicole didn’t jump. Instead she held her leg perfectly still, even stiff, in Waverly’s hand.

“Do you want me to get you some ice?” Waverly asked, standing up.

Nicole’s eyes traveled with her. She shook her head again. “That’s ok. I can do it. You stay out here and enjoy the pool.” She cleared her throat. “I was actually coming out to see if you need anything? Water or refreshments? I can bring out some snacks, if you like?”

“Yes, me likey.” Wynonna chirped up from her chair. “And some beer, if you don’t mind.” 

Nicole leaned around and frowned at Wynonna, then turned her attention back to Waverly. “Are you thirsty?”

“Actually, some water would be nice. Can you join us for a swim? It’s such a hot day, it would be fun if you could take a break and jump in the pool with us.” Waverly scrunched up her face in her adorable, questioning look.

Nicole broke out into an easy grin. “Of course. Let me check first, but I bet I can manage to sneak a little time to swim. The master of the house is still out and will be for another day, so things are a little less hectic for me. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Nicole,” Waverly reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Nicole’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to join us.”

Nicole let out a nervous laugh. “Great.” She nodded her head and pushed herself to stand up. 

Nicole winced a little as she put her weight on the injured leg. Waverly stepped out of her way but held out a hand just in case Nicole needed it.

She took a tentative step, limping slightly, before fully standing and bearing her weight. “I think I’ll be fine. Thank you, Waverly.”

“And don’t forget my beer,” Wynonna called out from her chair. Waverly turned and saw that she had her sunglasses back in place and her head was resting on the lounge chair. 

Waverly looked at Nicole and saw a fiery gleam of annoyance in her eyes, like she was on the edge of flipping Wynonna the bird. “I’ll be right back with your water.” Nicole’s eyes found Waverly’s again, and the tone of her voice was soft and confidential, like she was purposefully excluding Wynonna. 

The sudden intimacy that Nicole created caused a spike of electricity to run down her back. She just smiled and sighed as Nicole walked back into the house. 

When Nicole returned a little while later, she was carrying a bucket filled with ice; the necks of several bottles were sticking out of the top. In her other hand, she had what looked like a bathing suit.

“Good news. Not only do I have time to swim, but I have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow starts the more intense wedding preparations, so I have this evening off to relax before then. Do you still want me to join you?”

“Yes, please.” Waverly sat up in her chair. 

“And I have beer and water for all of us.” She lifted the metal bucket and set it down on the small table between the sisters’ chairs.

“My savior.” Wynonna also popped up in her chair. She grabbed the neck of a beer bottle and used the bottle key that was tied off to the bucket handle to open her drink. “Thanks,” she said, after taking a long gulp.

“I’m going to change and be right back.” Nicole disappeared into the cabana with her bathing suit.

Several minutes later, Nicole walked out carrying a small tube of sunscreen. Her dark green bikini top was more of a sports bra that kept a trim line down her chest, but the matching boy-short bottoms accentuated the curve of her hips. And in between them was the long, exposed valley of abs. Waverly tried not to stare.

She lifted her bottle of water but missed her mouth entirely. 

“Would you like a glass for that?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

“No thank you. I’m fine.” Waverly felt her cheeks burning. 

“So, you have the evening off? That’s perfect.” Wynonna took another long drink from her beer. “You can babysit Waverly for me. I have to head over to the reception space to oversee the set up. Do you mind entertaining my sister tonight? She’s also into all that boring history shit you like.”

Waverly wanted to be annoyed with Wynonna for treating her so patronizingly, but the thought of spending an entire evening alone with Nicole, putting together more pieces of her puzzle, outweighed Waverly’s indignation. 

“Only if you’re comfortable with that?” Nicole asked. “I don’t want to push myself onto you.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Waverly answered before her brain registered what she’d just said. “I mean,” she quickly amended, “I wouldn’t mind spending the evening with you. That’s what I meant to say, not about you pushing yourself into me… I MEAN ON to me.” She cringed. “On to me, not in to me.” Waverly’s whole body was tightening up in a panic. Why couldn’t she just shut her damn mouth. “What I meant to say was that I’d like to spend some time with you. Without the pushing in or on… I’m going to shut up now.” Waverly bit her lips together hard, then popped them back open to ask, “How’s your leg?”

“It’s fine.” Nicole was laughing. Waverly could hear Wynonna snickering behind her. “I’m definitely going to be sporting a nice bruise tomorrow. At least I’m going to be wearing pants for the wedding.”

“You’re serving the wedding, too?” Waverly asked, thankful for the change in subject. “Is it going to be here?”

“No, the wedding is being held in the family palace in downtown Athens. This summer house is being used to hold the overflow guests, and Wynonna. But to answer your question: yes, I’ll be at the wedding.”

“In pants,” Waverly added.

“Actually, in a tux.” Nicole smiled at her. 

Now that, I want to see, Waverly thought. “Very nice.”

“Can I ask a favor?” Nicole held up the bottle of sunscreen. “I was able to cover most of myself, but I could use some help with my back.” She looked at each of the sisters.

Before Wynonna even had a chance to offer, Waverly sat up and set down her water bottle. “I’ll do it.”

Nicole looked down at her feet with a smile. “Thanks.”

She sat down on the end of Waverly’s chair leaving plenty of space between them and held out the lotion.

Waverly scooted closer to Nicole, keenly aware that Wynonna was probably watching her, and took the bottle. She squeezed out a good amount of lotion into her palm and spread it around her hands to warm it up. 

The vast expanse of creamy skin on Nicole’s back was waiting for her. She had a legitimate reason to run her hands all over it, but the tension she felt caused her to hold back for a moment. She didn’t want Nicole to think that she was enjoying this too much. SHE didn’t want to enjoy it too much, especially in front of her sister. But she could smell the sweet, vanilla scent of her sunscreen, and her skin was pretty fair. She didn’t want Nicole to burn.

She was trying to rationalize it in her head when Nicole looked over her shoulder. “Don’t worry about putting on too much. My back can use it.” 

Waverly nodded and rested her hands on top of Nicole’s shoulders. Her skin felt hot. She started to spread the lotion around. Nicole’s shoulders were soon covered in a thin sheen of white lotion. 

“You don’t have to be too gentle.”

Waverly heard Wynonna laugh behind her.

“Do you want me to cover your whole back or just your shoulders?”

“My whole back, if you don’t mind.”

Waverly let her hands run down the smooth muscles that stretched along her spine. Her thumbs pressed into a tight spot just behind her shoulder blades, and Nicole let out a small moan.

“Mmm.” Nicole rolled her shoulders. “That feels very nice.” 

“Your shoulders are pretty tense. Tell me if I’m hurting you.” Waverly dug her thumbs into the shoulder muscles a little harder.

Nicole leaned her head back and her shoulders slouched as she relaxed into Waverly’s hands.

“This is my chance to serve you,” Waverly said, concentrating on rubbing Nicole’s shoulders

Nicole hummed again. “You don’t need to, but it feels great.”

“Well, I don’t want to piss off the Greek gods, either. Are there any stories about Greek gods disguising themselves as servants for mortals?”

“There’s pretty much a myth about everything.” Nicole laughed and leaned back into Waverly’s touch a little more.

“You two are perfect for each other,” Wynonna scoffed. “Here you are in the most beautiful setting, at a pool with drinks and everything, and you’re both still talking about Greek myths. No wonder y'all need an image consultant.”

“Shut up, Wynonna. This is fascinating. Just because you have the attention span of a toddler doesn’t mean that regular adults can’t enjoy a more grown up conversation.” Waverly dug her thumbs deeply into Nicole’s shoulders again.

Nicole groaned.

“Nice grown up conversation,” Wynonna said back, sarcastically.

“Whatever,” Waverly said as she squeezed out more lotion into her hands and started to rub it into Nicole’s lower back. “Sorry if I’m getting some on your suit.” Waverly’s finger skimmed the edge of Nicole’s bottoms.

Waverly was seriously tempted to wrap her fingers around Nicole’s sides. Maybe she needed some lotion there, too. 

“Don’t worry about it. I want to be completely covered.”

Both Nicole and Waverly froze a little when they heard Wynonna mutter, “I bet you do.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Nicole sat up and pulled away from Waverly’s touch.

Fucking Wynonna. She had her hands on the gold and Wynonna had to break the moment.

After relaxing poolside for about an hour and enjoying the beers, Wynonna stood up and announced that she had to pee.

“I’m heading in. I need to change and find my boytoy, Alec, to take me into the city. You good, baby girl?”

“I’m fine. Thanks.”

“Later bitches.” Wynonna saluted them and walked back inside with her towel wrapped around her waist. 

Once she was gone, Nicole turned to Waverly. “Why does she always call you baby girl? Isn’t that insulting?”

“Maybe to some people. Well actually, coming from anyone else, yes, it would be. But I’m the youngest sister- baby sister, so hence the name. It’s something she’s called me all my life, so I’m used to it.”

“Ah. I think I’d want to hit her if she called me that.”

“I think you should if she ever does. How do you put up with her? I mean, I’m her sister, so we’re blood. But how do you put up with her treating you like crap?”

“Wynonna’s not that bad. She has a lot of attitude, but inside she’s a baby dog.”

“A puppy dog? She is.”

“Yes, a puppy. Plus, I like that I always know where I stand with her. With so many people around me, always marveling at the wealth here, they treat me like I’m made of plastic or something. Like I’m not real.”

“I hope you don’t feel that way with me?”

“Never.”

“Well, speaking of real. I’m getting really hot. Do you want to get wet?”

Nicole smiled, then it turned into a stifled laugh. “I’m sorry. In Greek, when a woman says she’s wet, it means something completely different.”

Waverly quickly looked away. “Yeah, we have that in English, too.” She cleared her throat. “What I meant to ask is: do you want to go for a swim?”

“Lead the way.”

Waverly walked over to the stairway leading into the shallow end. She slowly stepped down into the cool water. It felt bracing but refreshing. She knew once she was in, she’d be grateful for the cool temperature of the water, but boy was the getting-in part rough. 

When the cold water reached as high as her, admittedly, overheated center, Waverly sucked in a deep breath, then let out a high-pitched squeal. That part of swimming never got any easier.

Nicole stood on the side of the deep end and bit back her laughter at Waverly’s obvious distress.

“Well, let’s see you do it, then,” she called out.

Nicole didn’t respond, only stretched out her arms over her head and dove into the pool. Her head popped up in the middle with a WAY too adorable, cocky grin.

Waverly tried to throw some water at her. “Show off.”

Nicole dove back under the water and swam up near Waverly, her head breaking the surface like a perfect water goddess. She wiped the water from her eyes and broke into a large smile. “Come on, dive under. You’re just making it harder on yourself.” Her teeth sparkled white in the sunlight reflecting off the water. 

“I’m fine. I like doing it this way.”

“You like dragging things out?” Nicole took a step closer. Waverly felt her body tighten. “Making them take as long as possible?” Another step. Waverly’s body reacted again. “Feeling every. Little. Centimeter of water creeping up your body along the way.” She pushed a small wave of water toward Waverly with her next step.

Waverly took a small step back, just to catch her breath. “Stop that,” she said, half-heartedly. She was watching Nicole’s hands swirl around in the water next to her. “Let me guess, you like jumping in head first.”

“When I see something I like,” Nicole shrugged and took a half step closer, “I don’t want to wait.”

Uh huh, Waverly thought. Clearly Nicole was a magnet and she was just a helpless pile of iron filings.

“So, you enjoy learning about history? Visiting the ancient ruins?” Nicole stepped up next to Waverly and looked out toward the sloping hillside that ran down to the sea. 

“Yes, very much.” Waverly was grateful for the change of subject. It made it easier to force her brain back into safer territory with Nicole standing so close. “It’s fascinating, not just the fact that it exists still, but trying to envision how they did it. How they built so much. How they lived… The Acropolis was amazing.”

“There is so much more to our ancient ruins than just the Acropolis. Did you know that we have other ancient ruins all over Greece?”

“Like what?”

“I assume you’ve heard of the Oracle of Delphi? Well, there is the partial remains of the whole city of ancient Delphi, with a large temple dedicated to Apollo. We can’t see it from here, but it would be in that direction.” Nicole pointed behind the house. “It’s a fun day trip from here. Also, you can visit Olympus, the site of the original Olympics. The stadium for the races still exists. You can run around the first Olympic track.”

“Really? Where’s that?” Waverly leaned into Nicole, resting her arm around Nicole’s lower back.

All Waverly’s brain registered was: Nicole’s so soft.

“It’s farther away, on the Peloponnesian Peninsula,” Nicole placed her hand on the back of Waverly’s waist under the water, “but again you can see the ruins of a whole town. It’s pretty fantastic.” She felt Nicole give her a gentle squeeze. 

Waverly’s brain flatlined. Ruins?

“But the remains of a small temple still exist on this hillside. There isn’t much left though, and hardly anyone knows it’s here. It’s right over there.” Nicole pointed to the other side of the hill.

“Can you show me?” Waverly stood up on her tiptoes and held Nicole’s back for balance. God, her skin is smooth. She ran her fingers up just a little.

“Just over there.” Nicole’s voice wavered. 

Waverly bounced on her toes and made a show of trying to see where Nicole was pointing, when really her entire being was 100% focused on Nicole. She wanted to see if she could get Nicole to react again to her touch. So, she slid her hand higher up Nicole’s never-ending back.

“Waverly.” Nicole gripped her tighter. “What are you doing?”

“I was hoping that was kind of obvious.” She turned and faced Nicole, bringing her other hand around her waist. Waverly’s brain elated with so much gloriously soft skin in her hands. She let her thumbs drift up and down Nicole’s back. 

Nicole closed her eyes and slowly opened them. “Are you sure?” 

At first, Waverly thought Nicole must be kidding. But the intense gaze that held her eyes told Waverly that Nicole was being completely sincere. 

“Absolutely.” And to further make her point, Waverly brought her hands around Nicole’s neck, rose up on her toes, and kissed her. 

It was sweet and perfect.

Nicole’s hands circled her lower back and lifted her in the water. Instinctively, Waverly’s legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist. 

The heat from their bodies being so close warmed the water between them. 

Waverly pulled herself tight to Nicole, and she felt Nicole respond by letting one hand drift enticingly lower, down her bottom, while the other ran up her spine. 

Waverly’s body became a candle burning at both ends. Everywhere Nicole touched her, Waverly felt aflame. 

Suddenly Nicole pulled back from the kiss. “Oh no,” she said, worriedly. 

Waverly felt the hand on her ass grip her a little tighter and then try to slide away.

Except it didn’t.

It was stuck on her bathing suit bottom.

Almost between her legs.

“My ring is stuck.” Nicole said in a panic. 

“Your what?”

“My ring. It’s caught on your suit.” She tried to pull her hand away again, but the whole crotch of the suit tugged with her, pulling it tight against Waverly’s clit. 

Waverly squeaked, “That could be a problem.” 

“I can’t get it loose. I’m sorry if I’m hurting you.”

“You’re not hurting me.” The bathing suit tugged a second time against her clit. Waverly slammed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything but that. 

“I AM hurting you.” Nicole sounded like she was near panic. 

“Nope. I’m ok,” Waverly managed to cough out, gripping Nicole’s neck hard.

“Maybe if you could slip out of them…”

Waverly burst out in laughter. “This is definitely the fastest anyone has ever gotten me out of my pants.”

Nicole seemed to relax a bit, hearing Waverly laugh. She smiled back and then joined in too. “I’m just surprised it’s working.” 

Waverly grinned as she pulled Nicole close and kissed her again. 

Then, with the help of a little awkward water ballet, Waverly managed to slip off her bottoms without pulling Nicole’s finger out of joint. 

She stood next to Nicole, very aware that she was naked from the waist down. The water was certainly blurring anything that could be seen, and Nicole was taking great pains to make it clear that she wasn’t looking, but there was still a certain excitement in the possibility.

That, and the water’s unrestricted access to her center, made Waverly crave the closeness they had just a few moments ago.

What would Nicole do if I wrapped my legs back around her now? Waverly wondered. The image caused her to shudder so violently she almost lost her footing. She gripped Nicole’s arm to keep her steady.

“Are you ok?”

Waverly smiled and nodded. 

Nicole lifted the bottoms out of the water to study them more closely. “It’s really stuck on there.” 

Just then, the door to the house opened up and one of the other maids stepped out onto the pool deck. 

Waverly jumped behind Nicole, shielding her nakedness. Nicole slammed her hands down under the water, splashing some back up in her face. 

She shook her head as she greeted the other woman. “Maria!”

“Good evening, Ms. Waverly. Nicole.” She nodded at them. “I wanted to check and see if you need anything before I leave for the day.”

“Nope,” Waverly answered quickly. “I’m all good. Nicole’s just been exposing me to the local history.” She gently squeezed Nicole’s side under the water. 

Nicole looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lips. 

When Maria walked away after a curt, “Very good,” Nicole’s full smile burst out. She turned and lifted Waverly to her again, then kissed her deeply. Waverly’s legs found their way around her once more.

When Nicole pulled away, she said, “You are trouble,” and rested her forehead on Waverly’s.

“Like Wynonna?”

Nicole shook her head. “Of the best kind.”

After Nicole’s finger was freed from Waverly’s swim bottoms, she redressed underwater and they got out of the pool. Waverly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She picked up the bathrobe and walked into the house with Nicole. 

“Thank you for this.” Waverly held up the robe. She slipped her other hand in Nicole’s.

“No problem. I felt bad about walking in on you this morning. I hope I didn’t embarrass you too much.”

Waverly shook her head and squeezed Nicole’s hand. “I just wasn’t expecting to see anyone.” 

“Well, now you have something to put on if someone ever comes to your room unexpectedly.”

“Would you?”

Nicole stopped, turned to face Waverly. “Pardon?”

“Would you come to my room?”

“Only if you wanted me to.” 

“Would you, right now?”

Nicole looked down at her so hopefully that Waverly nodded in response to the un-asked question burning behind her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure,” she whispered.

They made it back to Waverly’s room. Nicole slid the lock as she gently closed the door behind her. Then she walked up to Waverly and took one of her hands. 

“Do you want to shower off? You may feel more comfortable without the chlorine on your skin.”

Waverly smiled at Nicole’s consideration. She was always putting her first. “Only if you’ll join me.” She squeezed her hand and pulled Nicole behind her as she walked into the bathroom. She really didn’t want to give Nicole a choice. 

In the bathroom, the white tiles felt cold against her bare feet. It was a thrill, but everything about that moment was thrilling. Waverly stood in front of her and kept her eyes squarely on Nicole’s. She lifted the bottom edge of her top and her breasts bounced free on her chest. 

Nicole looked like she was holding her breath as she fought and failed to keep her eyes on Waverly’s. Waverly grinned confidently as she watched Nicole’s eyes dart down and jump back up again. 

But when she bent down to strip off her bottoms, and Nicole’s hands clenched into fists, Waverly knew she needed to break the tension.

“It’s ok to look,” Waverly purred. “I want you to.” She stepped out of her bottoms.

Nicole coughed out a relieved laugh. “I’ve never met anyone like you.” 

“So eager to get naked?”

Nicole smiled broadly. “So stunningly confident.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her close, so that her front rested along Nicole’s body and her mouth was just below Nicole’s ear. 

“Take a shower with me, then take me to bed.”

Waverly heard Nicole gulp.

In the shower, Waverly stepped under the streaming water and handed Nicole her shower gel.

“Will you wash me?”

Nicole was standing back a bit and looked like she was trying to make up her mind.

“Is the water too warm for you?”

Nicole shook her head. Her eyes roamed over Waverly body.

Waverly felt a surge of confidence. She held out her hand to Nicole. When she took it, Waverly pulled Nicole under the stream with her.

“Wash me,” Waverly said, softly. She dropped Nicole’s hand and reached back to lift her hair in the water.

Nicole seemed frozen, so Waverly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. “My body isn’t going to clean itself. I need your help.”

Nicole laughed out, shaking her head, then soaped up her hands. She started with Waverly’s neck. Nicole’s long fingers ran smoothly down the curve of her neck to her shoulders.

Waverly leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and waited for those hands to reach everywhere.

The reverence Nicole paid to each curve, with the brush of her soapy fingers, made Waverly feel alive and beautiful. To Waverly, her body was just her body, she saw it every day. But in Nicole’s hands, it became something new. Something vibrant and precious. And Waverly craved that attention.

When Nicole stepped up to her front, and wrapped her hands around Waverly waist, Waverly hugged her neck and rested her body along Nicole’s. She felt the soft pressure of Nicole’s breasts against her chest.

Nicole’s hands caressed her ass and pulled her close.

“Please Nicole, I want to feel you inside me.” She ran her fingers up through Nicole’s wet hair. 

“Not until we get to bed.” The authority in Nicole’s voice almost caused Waverly’s knees to give out.

“Then take me to bed.” She clung to Nicole’s neck for support.

“My pleasure.”

Once toweled off, Nicole led her to the bed. She laid Waverly out like she was a priceless gown she was being allowed to put on and crawled up next to her. 

Nicole ran her fingertips tenderly up and down Waverly’s stomach, careful to avoid both her breasts and her hairline. 

If Waverly wasn’t so turned on already, the touch would have tickled her. As it was, her stomach jumped in response, but only because her core tightened with a new surge of arousal.

She reached her hand behind Nicole’s ear and pulled her in for a light kiss. “Nicole, don’t make me wait,” she breathed. 

As further encouragement, Waverly bent her knees slightly and let her thighs fall apart. 

It was all the invitation Nicole needed. 

She let her fingers run down the front of Waverly’s thighs, then swiftly brought them back up to Waverly center.

“You’re wet,” she said with a soft smile.

“I’ve been wet since the pool.”

Nicole grinned wider and leaned down to kiss her, as her fingertips explored Waverly’s labia. 

When she reached her swollen clit, Waverly let out a groan and pressed her hips up into Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole shifted her weight and straddled Waverly’s thigh.

Waverly groaned again when she felt Nicole’s slick center grind along her leg. 

Nicole pulled her head back just enough to watch Waverly’s expression as she simultaneously circled Waverly and rocked her own clit against Waverly’s thigh.

“You want me inside?” Nicole’s voice was silky.

“Yes.” She gripped Nicole’s scalp tightly.

Nicole leaned over to get the right angle, then spread Waverly’s lips, and slowly sank a finger deep within her.

Waverly growled out a harsh, “more,” as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

“More?” she heard Nicole ask, as her finger pulled back.

“More fingers. MORE!” Waverly demanded.

Nicole said something as she added another finger on the next plunge, but Waverly couldn’t hear it over her moan.

Waverly’s hips canted up in rhythm with Nicole’s hand, allowing Nicole to reach deeper. The pace was maddening. Slow and methodical, Nicole was intent on making Waverly feel every bit of her stretch out around her fingers. It was firm, but not rushed. Nicole set a similar pace for herself against Waverly’s leg.

“More.” 

“I thought you didn’t like diving in?” Nicole laughed. She added a third finger and pressed in deeply.

“Dear GOD!” Waverly called out. She let her own hand travel down Nicole’s body until her fingers found Nicole’s clit.

Nicole bit down on Waverly’s collarbone as she rocked her fingers within Waverly and her hips against Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly held on, one hand between her thigh and Nicole, the other clasped to Nicole’s shoulder, as Nicole pushed her body closer.

She shifted a little, and changed her angle, then Nicole pressed in and curled up her fingers. 

The new sensation caused Waverly to cry out. She clung to Nicole with all of her strength, circling her clit, as Nicole pressed in and pressed in and pressed in against that spot. 

Waverly’s orgasm surprised her, she felt like she was free falling over the side of Niagara Falls. Every sensation pounding in one second, and the next she was weightless.

She thought she heard Nicole’s own cry muffled into her breast, but all she could do was hold onto Nicole like a life raft. 

Eventually the pulses subsided, the quakes gave way, and Waverly was able to catch her breath again. 

“Nicole.” It was almost a whimper.

“Yes.” Nicole’s mouth was still pressed into the top of her breast.

“That was amazing.”

“I know.”

“Did you?” Waverly pressed her fingertips against Nicole’s clit.

Nicole jerked. “Yeah,” and she kissed Waverly’s nipple.

“Really?” Waverly was genuinely shocked. Her breathing was starting to slow, and she pulled her hand away.

“Yeah,” Nicole kissed the side of her breast. “Why are you surprised?”

“That’s never happened to me before.”

“You’ve never orgasmed at the same time as your partner?”

“No. Have you?”

“Once.”

“Holy shit. That was nice.” Waverly brought her fingers to her nose and smelled Nicole on her hand. Then, with Nicole watching, she placed her fingers in her mouth.

Nicole’s jaw fell slack for a moment, and Waverly smirked around her fingers.

“Yes, it was,” Nicole said in wonder, as she crawled back up Waverly’s body, letting her fingers slowly slide free.

Waverly let out a soft grunt. 

Nicole wiped her hand on the sheet next to Waverly, then curled up into her side. “I’m happy to be your first,” she whispered across Waverly’s chest. 

“Me, too.” Waverly let her fingers drift up and down Nicole’s back as she fell asleep. Me, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed. And so are breasts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to LuckyWantsToKnow (@LuckyWantsTo on Twitter) for putting up with my constant changes and edits. You're beeta werk is unvaluable.
> 
> Also, a shout out is needed for ComeLayInMyBed (@comelayinmybed on Twitter) for inspiring the story in the first place and then kicking my ass to actually write it.
> 
> I can't believe I fucking posted this on a schedule. Now back to Then and Again...

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Waverly woke up with the weight of Nicole’s arm around her waist and the warmth of her body so close.

She rolled back, into Nicole’s arms, and stretched out. Waverly heard Nicole hum next to her and the hand on her stomach gripped her a little tighter. 

“So, it wasn’t just a good dream?” Nicole mumbled and rolled onto her back, as Waverly turned and tucked herself into Nicole’s side. 

“Only good?” Waverly teased her. She rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder and drew a little circle between Nicole’s breasts.

“Uh uh. The best.” Nicole folded her pinned arm up behind Waverly’s head, and gently dragged her fingers through the soft curls. 

“I agree.” Waverly let her fingertips run lightly over Nicole’s nipple and then stretched out her hand to hold the soft curve of her breast. She watched as Nicole’s nipple stood up proudly in reaction and Nicole’s chest rose sharply. 

“You surprise me, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said smoothly. 

Waverly squeezed her breast gently and slowly dragged her fingers back over Nicole’s nipple. As each one pulled the nipple to its side, it popped back up alert and ready for the next finger. It made Waverly smile. Nicole could play suave, but her nipple sure couldn’t. “What surprises you?” She kept her voice light and innocent, as she continued to play with Nicole’s nipple, watching it pull tighter with her words. 

Nicole’s chest jumped when Waverly took her whole breast in her hand and just let her hand rest there. Nicole’s nipple pressed up into Waverly palm. 

“You. Everything. How bashful you are one minute and then confident the next. I’ve never met anyone like you. Often I have to spend months slowly wooing a woman, gaining her trust, when it looks clearly written across her face that she’s attracted to me.” Nicole chuckled to herself. “But you, in the pool. You just kissed me, like it was the most natural thing to do.” 

“It was.” Waverly was studying her hand on Nicole’s breast. “And weren’t you the one who said, ‘When I see something I like…’”

Nicole laughed. “Yes. But it usually doesn’t work out this well.”

Waverly hummed and squeezed Nicole’s breast again. “Their loss is my gain.”

“Will you have breakfast with me?” Nicole brought her free hand to rest on top of Waverly’s on her chest. “Today’s going to get much busier for me, but I’d like to spend a little more time with you before it does.”

Waverly tucked her nose into Nicole’s shoulder and sighed. “I’d like that.” What she didn’t like was thinking about their time being over. They had one magical night, but now it was done. Much like her trip in general. She was almost half way through. 

When she was planning it out, a week sounded like a long time, but now that she was here… It felt more like the blink of an eye.

Waverly’s eyes drifted across the bed to the small table next to it. On top was a ring. Nicole’s ring. The ring that started it all.

“Is that the infamous ring?” Waverly lifted her arm and draped it across Nicole’s chest so that her hand just reached the table. Waverly let her finger trace out the edge of the silver ring. It was shaped like a snake coiled around itself and its eyes were some type of red stone. The mouth of the snake was open and two tiny fangs could be seen. Waverly guessed that they were the real culprit in the snagging incident.

Nicole turned her head and looked at the ring. A soft smile spread across her face. “Yes. That’s the one. It’s always catching on things, so I don’t wear it very often. Only when I feel like I need some strength.”

“Why’s that?”

“This used to be my grandfather’s ring. He got it after saving his younger sister from a snake in the fields. He said that nobody saw the snake when his family was out tending to their grape vines. His sister walked right by it and the snake uncoiled. It looked like it was about to strike her.”

Nicole picked up the ring and handed it to Waverly. “He told me that he had a reputation for being very afraid of snakes when he was a boy. His brothers used to tease him about it all the time. But that day in the field, when he saw the snake go after his sister, he knew what he had to do. Quickly, he grabbed a shovel and hit the snake hard on the head, killing it instantly.”

Waverly turned the ring over in her fingers as she listened to the story. It was surprisingly heavy, and the head and body of the snake were decorated with indents in the metal. It gave it the illusion of being real. 

“My great-grandparents were so grateful that they bought this ring for him. That way he could show his bravery to everyone. Much like Hercules wearing the skin of the Nemean Lion, it was a symbol of his strength.”

Nicole chuckled as she watched Waverly slip it on. The ring looked big on her slender finger.

“It’s beautiful. And I love the story.” Waverly pressed a kiss into Nicole’s shoulder. “Did you inherit it when he passed away?”

“Actually, no. He gave it to me while he was still living.” Nicole paused and took a deep breath. “About seven years ago, I came out to my family. It’s still frowned upon here in Greece, being openly gay. But it’s getting better.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, I decided to come out. It was a really hard decision; I was terrified that I was going to be kicked out of my whole family. And here in Greece, family is everything.” 

Nicole reached out and ran her thumb over the ring on Waverly’s finger. “Most of my family was there. I decided it was better to do it all at once, so I did it at a big family meal. After I told them, the entire table was silent. They were all waiting for my grandfather’s reaction, since he was the head of the family. But I could see the look in several of their eyes that they didn’t approve.”

Nicole let her hand drop back down to her chest, but she kept her eyes trained on the ring. “My grandfather eventually rose up from the table and in front of the whole family took off this ring and handed it to me. He said that what I did was the bravest thing he’d ever seen.”

Nicole sniffed and fought back a tear. “It was his signal to the rest of the family that I had his blessing.”

Waverly felt her own tears roll across her nose and drop down onto Nicole’s chest. “That’s the sweetest story I’ve ever heard.” Another tear fell from her cheek. 

Nicole let out a deep sigh. “Now I wear the ring whenever I need an extra burst of bravery.”

“But you wore it yesterday in the pool,” Waverly said, wiping an eye.

Nicole nodded her head.

“For me?”

Again, Nicole nodded.

“Why would you need strength to swim with me?”

“Because, you completely disarm me.”

  
For breakfast, Nicole took them to a small den that had an amazing view of the sea in the distance. The room was quiet and intimate. It held just a couple leather chairs, a deep brown leather couch, and a couple side tables. One wall was almost nothing but windows, while the other three had built-in bookshelves wrapping around the room. The shelves mainly held old, leather bound books, but there were a few small statues and even a tiny globe that looked browned with age. 

“This is my favorite room in the house. I love the view and being surrounded by the books, but the best part is that nobody ever comes in here.” Nicole set a large plate piled with sliced fruit, cheese, and cured meats down on one of the tables. 

Waverly’s eyes slid over the long shelves of books before settling back on Nicole. “It’s wonderful.”

They sat on the couch together and Waverly looked out the window at the rolling hill running down to the sea. Nicole held out the plate and Waverly took a slice of melon. 

The fruit was sweet and soft, not at all like the underripe fruit she usually found at the grocery. She hummed with pleasure at the taste, the juice slipping down her throat as she swallowed. 

“This is amazing. It’s what fruit should really taste like.”

“What do you mean? What does your melon taste like?” Nicole asked, slipping a piece of watermelon into her mouth. 

“A little flat, not nearly as flavorful as this. And not as juicy. This is delicious.”

“I know someone else who is juicy and delicious.” Nicole leaned into Waverly and kissed her with her fruit sweetened lips.

Waverly smiled as she pulled back. “Aren’t you worried that someone might catch you seducing the guests?”

“Not really.” Nicole planted another soft kiss to her lips. “As I said, no one uses this room. They’re all busy with wedding things.” 

“Are there rules about fraternizing with the guests?”

Nicole’s smile widened. “What do you mean, fraternizing?”

“Having sex with…”

“Ah.” Nicole leaned down again and rested her lips against Waverly’s neck, so that when she spoke, it felt like a kiss. “I’m just trying my best to keep you happy.”

Waverly’s thighs clenched as a new surge of arousal pushed its way down. “You’re doing a very good job then.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She pressed a light kiss to the bottom of Waverly’s neck. 

Out in the house, there were the sounds of conversations starting up, footsteps in the hall above them. The house was waking up and the day was officially starting.

Waverly brought her hand up to Nicole’s head, running her fingers up from the base of her neck through her soft, red hair. “Nicole, I don’t want you to get in trouble if we get caught,” she said breathily, since Nicole was still kissing her neck. 

When Waverly’s fingers reached the top of Nicole head, she dug them in a bit and was rewarded with a moan and gentle bite to her collarbone. Why did this have to feel so sexy? Knowing that everyone in the house was going about their business as she was seducing the maid in the den was almost too much. 

While Nicole was still paying attention to her neck, Waverly felt one of Nicole’s hands slip under her shirt. Waverly rested her head back against the arm of the couch, fully exposing her neck to Nicole, and groaned. 

The hand travelled distressingly slow up her stomach, and Waverly opened her thighs to allow Nicole space to settle in.

The pressure of Nicole’s body resting against her center, and her mouth, and her hand, all came together in a beautiful symphony of sensations. Waverly opened her mouth to say so, but all that came out was a soft moan of “Nicole.”

In response, Nicole pressed harder against Waverly, just as swept up in the wave of arousal. 

Waverly gripped the back of Nicole’s head, tangling her fingers in that irresistible hair, and pulled Nicole into her. “We should probably stop before we get too far…” Waverly barely had the breath to say it.

Nicole lifted the hem of Waverly’s shirt to expose her bra-clad breasts. “You’re probably right.”

Waverly became slick against her underwear, pressed in to Nicole’s stomach. It was as delicious as it was torturous. She wanted Nicole’s hand, or mouth, or anything really, touching her clit, working her up.

She brought her hands to Nicole’s back to hold her firm and ground her hips into Nicole’s stomach. Through the muscles running down Nicole’s back, Waverly felt a shudder. “Oh my god, what are we doing?” She moaned a little louder. “We could get caught, but I don’t want you to stop.”

Nicole took one finger and hooked it under the fabric covering the top of Waverly’s breast. She slowly peeled the bra back to reveal Waverly’s very hard nipple. 

She felt so exposed and yet so sexy. Anyone could walk in on them and they’d see her breast. But right at that moment, with Nicole about to take her nipple into her mouth, she couldn’t give a fuck. It was beautiful and perfect. It was sexy and tender. It was everything she wanted to feel. 

Waverly let out a loud groan that quickly turned into a scream, when she opened her eyes and saw two people standing in the doorway of the den.

One was Wynonna, with a scandalized look on her face. And the other was a very large, heavyset, older man, with a thick beard and a head of short, curly, black hair. He was smiling. 

Nicole’s head jerked up when Waverly screamed and turned to look at the doorway. Almost immediately, she covered up Waverly with the shirt as the color drained from her face. 

She sprang from the couch like it was a trampoline and stood erect in front of the pair in the doorway.

“Nicky,” boomed the deep voice of the man. “I didn’t know you were busy.” His eyes twinkled as his grin grew.

“Uncle.” Nicole said hesitantly. 

Uncle? Waverly questioned silently.

“Baby girl!” Wynonna shouted. 

“Wynonna,” Waverly said, apologetically, making sure she was fully covered. She stood up next to Nicole.

‘Well, now that we’ve had our introductions,” the man laughed, “why don’t we start over again. “I’m Andras, and I see you’ve met my niece, Nicky.” He winked at Nicole, who cringed a little. “Welcome to our home. I hope you enjoy the wedding as much as you’ve enjoyed your breakfast.” He laughed again.

If Waverly’s face could be any redder, she’d probably pass out. But she was glad that Nicole didn’t seem to be in any trouble. For the moment. 

Then to herself, she thought: Nicky. Cute.

“I’ll leave you to finish your meal, but I advise you focus on the food this time. We have a big day ahead of us.” Uncle Andras said to Nicky, then turned to walk out of the room.

Wynonna pointed an accusatory finger at Waverly. “Really? With the boss’ daughter? And I thought I was the bad one in the family.” She turned and followed the man out. “I’ll deal with YOU later,” she said over her shoulder. 

Waverly wasn’t sure if that was meant for her or Nicole.

  
“So,” Waverly looked around the den, avoiding Nicole. “Uncle?”

“Yes. Sorry about that.”

“And you’re not the maid.”

“No.”

“No, I guess not. So, when were you going to tell me, Nicky?” Waverly looked up at Nicole.

Her face scrunched up. “I hate that name, and he insists on calling me it.”

“I don’t know. I think it’s kinda cute, Nicky.” Waverly ran a finger along Nicole’s chin.

Nicole shot her a look.

“Consider it payback. Your punishment for keeping secrets.” She smiled at Nicole and winked. “So,” she clapped her hands together, “why pretend to be a maid? Is it really about Zeus?”

Nicole laughed and looked down at the floor. “Sort of. It is a Greek tradition to be extra kind to strangers in our home, but it’s more an expectation that we feed anyone and everyone. If you’ve ever been to a Greek get-together, it’s packed with food.”

“So, why’d you pretend to be my maid?”

“Because you can learn a lot about a person by how they treat their servants.”

Waverly smoothed out the front of Nicole’s shirt. “And what did you learn about me?” She let her hand fall away.

A beautiful blush rose up across Nicole’s cheeks. “That you’re exactly as kind as Wynonna said you were.”

“Did you pretend to be Wynonna’s maid?”

Nicole chuckled and nodded her head. “Yes.”

“How on earth did she pass the test?”

“Wynonna was not as giving as you,” Nicole winked at Waverly, “but she treats everyone the same, no matter who they are.”

“True. And you live here? Not work here?”

“Both, actually. It’s the family business. My own golden handcuffs.”

“Rough life.”

“It’s normally not this fun.” Nicole stepped up to Waverly. She leaned her head down and kissed the side of Waverly’s neck. “and definitely not this tantalizing.”

“Breakfast, Romeo. Or maybe I should call you Eros.” Waverly snickered.

“Fair enough.” Nicole sighed and pulled away. “I do have a big day ahead of me.”

“Will I get to see you today?”

Nicole shook her head apologetically. “I’m going to be busy in the city today. I’ll need to spend the night at the other house to be ready for the wedding the next morning.” Nicole looked down at Waverly. “Will you be at the wedding? Or will you be off sight-seeing?”

“Am I invited? I mean, I know I was invited technically, but will your family really want me there. I’m just a stranger.”

“We’re hardly strangers anymore.” Nicole leaned back in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. “And yes, I do want you there. But this is your vacation, so it’s up to you.”

“I’ll have to talk to Wynonna.” Then to herself, she said, “She’s probably going to murder me.”

  
After breakfast, Waverly found Wynonna sitting in her bedroom. She knocked on the open door and Wynonna looked up from her cellphone. 

“Hey,” Waverly greeted her.

“Still have your clothes on, I see.”

“Wy, I’m sorry about that. I really didn’t mean for you to find us like that.”

“Hey baby girl, who you let in your pants is up to you. I certainly can’t judge you.”

“But as you said, it was with your boss’ daughter. Or niece?”

“Daughter. Andras is the older brother of my boss. We had a ‘pain of being an older sibling walking in on your younger sibling having sex’ chat after we left you. Apparently, he used to catch Gregorios all the time. I guess it shouldn’t surprise me, this will be his third marriage.” Wynonna shook her head. “He did say that this is the first time he’s ever caught Nicole, though. I guess she has something of a reputation for being the family prude.” 

I wouldn’t call her a prude, Waverly thought.

“So, I guess that makes you special and me very unlucky.” Wynonna stood up and walked to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled something out. “You want to head down to the beach? I’m going to be busy tonight, so I thought I’d take you down there this morning.”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Should I go get my suit?”

“Yep. And I’ll meet you out front. Bring a hat and sunglasses, but you won’t need a towel.” Wynonna turned her back on Waverly to walk into her bathroom. “or your top.”

Waverly let out a sigh and shook her head. She guessed she should have known that was coming.

  
Alec dropped off Wynonna and Waverly at a beachside café. Through the windows of the café, Waverly could see a couple rows of large umbrellas lined up along the beach, each with a couple sun chairs underneath them. About half the chairs were occupied, and there was nobody inside the café. They wound their way through the building to the back where there was an outdoor bar and a few tables on a covered porch. From the porch, there were three steps down into the sand where all the sun chairs lined up. Wynonna talked to a waiter and asked for two chairs in the front row.

After he led them to their seats, he took their order and said he’d bring back a couple towels. He returned a minute later with two beers, two waters, two towels, and a small bowl of chips. 

Wynonna thanked him, gave him fifty euros to start a tab. “We pay for the chairs and towels by the half day,” Wynonna explained. “But if we drink enough beer, they usually give you the towels for free.” She was laying out her towel across the chair.

Then Wynonna lifted her t-shirt off and unclipped her bikini top. It slid down her arms and Wynonna was topless. 

Waverly stared at her, mouth agape. Wynonna leaned back into the chair and pushed her sunglasses on. 

“Come on, baby girl.”

“Doesn’t it feel weird?” Waverly could feel her cheeks growing red on Wynonna’s behalf. 

“Didn’t look like you cared this morning.”

“That was different. Aren’t you worried about guys staring at you?”

Wynonna laughed. “I hope they do.”

“Wynonna!”

“What? This is how you sunbathe in Greece. Now, you can sit there like a prude, judging me, or you can take off your top and realize how nice it is to go topless.” She gave her breasts a little jiggle. “Let the girls loose, Waverly.”

Self-consciously, but not wanting Wynonna to win, Waverly stripped off her t-shirt and looked around her. She took a deep breath and glanced down at her bikini top. There really wasn’t much left to the imagination. Just a small triangle of fabric covering the skin around her areolas. Would it really be so bad to take it off?

Waverly reached around behind her back and pulled at the string of her bow. The top went slack, still loosely covering her breasts, but only if she held perfectly still. Waverly felt a thrill of exposure.

She hunched over, still a little unsure, and lifted the upper strap over her head. 

She held the top to her breasts and looked up again, feeling embarrassed, excited, nervous, exposed, and keenly alive. 

She let her hands fall, and she was officially topless. Out in public, where anyone could look at her. Her heart was racing, and she didn’t understand why she was as turned on as she felt. 

The air felt wonderful against her skin. She felt such an overwhelming sense of freedom. She was almost a little high from it. Is this what guys feel when they walk around topless? 

She was suddenly hit with a wave of jealousy. She wanted the freedom to feel this way whenever, too.

She looked over at Wynonna. She was leaning back against the chair, letting the sun kiss her skin. Her breasts were beautiful, if a little smaller than her own. 

“You better not be checking me out.”

Waverly snorted. She didn’t know if she wanted to own up to it, or joke about it. 

“I’ve been told I’m top shelf.” Wynonna grabbed her breasts and lifted them.

Waverly laughed and looked away. “I don’t know. They’re a little small to count as a shelf.”

From her peripheral vision, Waverly saw Wynonna flip her the bird. “Better put on some sunscreen; those pearly whites are gonna need protection. Too bad Nicole isn’t here to help you.”

That’s when Waverly knew she was squared away with Wynonna, no hard feelings about that morning. 

“Can I ask you about Nicole?”

Wynonna snorted and then laughed out loud. “God, you sound just like her.” She paused and looked over at Waverly. “I showed her a picture of you when I told her I was thinking about inviting you to the wedding. And suddenly every question from her mouth was: Does Waverly like this; would Waverly like to see that?’ I know Greeks have this thing about treating guests well, but she was particularly interested in making sure you had a good time.”

“She asked about me?”

“All the time, baby girl.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because she asked me not to.”

“Why?”

“Do I look like a six-foot tall Greek goddess with flaming red hair? Ask her yourself.” 

“Oh, I will,” Waverly said, laying back into her chair.

  
They spent the morning sunbathing. When Waverly asked about swimming, Wynonna advised against it. “There are sea urchins all over the place in the rocks under the water and their sting is a real bitch. I stepped on one once, and I’ll never make that mistake again. You ready to head back?”

Alec came to pick them up ten minutes after Wynonna called him. They were headed to the mansion when Wynonna turned to her and asked, “Do you know what you want to do tonight?”

“I might just hang around the house. Swim in the pool or read. I feel weird about asking Alec to take me around.” She whispered the last part so that Alec wouldn’t hear from the front seat.

“You shouldn’t.” Wynonna reached over the seat and patted him on the shoulder. “You don’t have a problem taking Waverly out to see the sights, do you.”

Alec looked back at her through the rearview mirror. “Of course not, Ms. Waverly. I’m happy to drive you.”

Waverly blushed at being called out by her sister. She shoved Wynonna in the arm. “You know what I mean.”

“Whatever. If you want a quiet night alone, that’s your business. Though, I got a front row seat to your business this morning, and I know she’s not going to be around tonight.”

“I know, Nicole already told me.”

“Well, whatever you choose. It’s up to you.”

Waverly considered her options, she considered asking Alec to take her to the Agora so that she could see the Roman Forum and the Temple of Hephaestus, but then she remembered the crowds at the Parthenon. The idea of dealing with that on her own was far less appealing. Curling up with a book of Greek myths sounded so much more relaxing. 

In the end, she visited the kitchen and got a small loaf of bread and a bowl of olives to take to her room. 

After nibbling at the food and slipping under her covers with a book, Waverly was surprised awake when she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

As she got out of her bed, Waverly secretly hoped it was Nicole. When she opened the door, Waverly found Wynonna. She was wearing a flashy black dress and her hair was teased out in a thick ponytail. Waverly grinned at her.

“Hey Greek Goddess, I have a message from your baby girl.” She smiled at Waverly unsteadily. 

“Are you drunk?”

“It depends who’s asking.” She pointed at Waverly. “Are you a cop?”

Waverly snickered. “Get in here, you dork.”

She grabbed Wynonna’s hand and lead her into the room. Wynonna sat down hard on her bed. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out all night.”

Wynonna patted Waverly on her cheek. “You really are a sweetheart.”

“Wynonna.”

“Nicole sent me home to give you a message.”

“You were with Nicole?”

“Yep.” She popped the P. “And I told her we were topless sunbathing today.” 

“What did she say?” Waverly was curious to hear what Nicole would say about her when she wasn’t there.

“I think her brain imploded. She got this dazed look on her face. It was gross.” Wynonna swayed on the bed a little. “I need to pee.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and stood up to get out of Wynonna’s way. “Bathroom’s all yours.”

“Thanks.” She swerved into the bathroom, hiked up her dress, yanked down her panties, and with Waverly looking on, she peed. “Oh my god, that feels so good.”

Waverly laughed at her sister. “So, what was this message from Nicole?”

“What?”

“The message, from Nicole. What was it?”

“Oh yeah, she wanted me to tell you that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” She rolled her eyes as her voice drifted off.

“And that’s it?”

“No. There was something else. But I forget.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly whined and stamped her foot.

“Ok. OK. She can’t wait to see you tomorrow at the wedding. And something else mushy that I refused to listen to.” She steadied her head and looked up at Waverly. “She’s got it bad for you, girl. She was acting like a kicked puppy because you weren’t there. I had to get her drunk just to get that look off her face.”

“You got her drunk?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t work because then she talked like you hung the fucking moon for the rest of the night.” Wynonna burped into her hand. “It was pretty gross.”

Waverly’s eyes crinkled up into a smile. “Aw. That’s really sweet.”

“She wanted me to kiss you good night for her, but don’t worry,” Wynonna held up her hand, “I refused.”

“You two are hopeless.” Waverly shook her head.

“She’s a fun drunk, though, when she wasn’t talking about you. Surprisingly good at drinking games.” 

Waverly nodded, filing away that information for later. “Let’s get you off the toilet and into bed. You want to crash here tonight?”

“Can I?” Wynonna looked at her hopefully.

“Of course.” 

After helping Wynonna get cleaned up and stripped out of her clothes, she tucked her into one half of her bed, and she slipped under the covers on the other.

“You know what,” Wynonna mumbled. “If the two of you get married, I’m not living in your house. I don’t want to walk in on you again.” She paused for a long time, and Waverly suspected that she fell asleep until she spoke up one last time. “But you’re really cute together.”

Wynonna’s admission caused Waverly to grin and bury her face in her pillow.

  
The next morning, Wynonna was surprisingly chipper. And awake before Waverly.

“Rise and shine, baby girl. Today’s the big day.”

Waverly rolled over on her back and complained, “how are you not hung over?”

“Good metabolism, I guess. Come on, get up. I’m starving and I think the kitchen staff will only feed me if they’re feeding you as well.”

“Why?” She pushed her hair off her face.

“For some reason, they like you better.”

After a quick breakfast, a longer shower, and little private time with the makeup mirror, Waverly was ready to go to the wedding. She walked out of the bedroom door in her simple, light gray sundress. It wasn’t anything special, but she liked the way the fabric flowed loosely around her legs. That, and it was the perfect color for her strappy, high heeled sandals.

She waited for Wynonna by the front door; Alec had the car outside ready for them. Wynonna appeared from the hall in a red gown that was fitted to the waist and flowy, almost feathery, in the dress with a high low hemline. She looked stunning, like she was setting the house on fire with every step.

“Wow,” Waverly cleverly commented. “You look amazing.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Wynonna smirked at her and hooked her arm in Waverly’s. “Let’s go make everyone jealous.”

Alec bowed to the women, before opening the door of the sleek, black Mercedes. Waverly blushed, but inside she felt like a real princess about to go to the ball.

When the car pulled up in front of the Athens’ palace, there was a flurry of activity. Cars arrived, gloriously dressed guests emerged, parking attendants offered to take keys, and the cars disappeared again. Photographers snapped pictures, pages and butlers rushed around to escort the guests, maids handed out cold towels or refilled the table with water bottles. And that was just outside. 

Wynonna took Waverly’s hand and guided her inside. All the butlers and maids seemed to know who she was and let her do her own thing unmolested. 

“Come with me.” Wynonna whispered in her ear as they climbed the white marble front steps to the open door. Inside, Waverly could see a grand staircase that appeared to be marble with a gold runner down the middle. 

In the middle of the foyer, stood a beautiful statue of Athena, with her breasts bared and a helmet on her head. From the domed ceiling draped a huge, glass chandelier. 

Waverly’s head boggled at the opulence. How could Nicole, her sweet unassuming Nicole, come from this? 

“Pretty wow, right?” Wynonna smiled at Waverly, squeezing her hand. “This isn’t how they really live, this entry was designed to intimidate their guests, for the last two hundred some years.”

“Probably longer than that. And dear god, it’s working.” Waverly scanned the room again. “I’m terrified to even walk in the door.”

“It’s ok. You’ve got me.” Wynonna said off hand.

That brought a huge smile to Waverly face. “You know what, you’re right. I’ve got you.” She slipped her arm around Wynonna’s elbow and hugged her tight. “I’m so glad I’m here with you. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Well,” Wynonna shrugged, trying to play it cool. “You know. You’re my sister.”

“I know, and that makes me the luckiest.” 

“Shit, you better stop talking like that or you’re going to make me cry. And god damnit, I’m not letting my mascara run before we even get to the ceremony.”

Waverly leaned over and kissed Wynonna on the cheek. 

She pushed Waverly away. “And don’t you dare get lipstick on me.”

“You know what. When I get home, I’m going to tell Aunt Gus to lay off you. You’ve clearly got things under control here. I’d feel like a fish out of water, but somehow you’ve found a way to swim.”

Wynonna smiled at Waverly. “Thank you. I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Careful or I might try and kiss you again.”

“You better not, I don’t need Nicole taking a swing at me. Speaking of, I wonder where the wedding party is. Do you want to go find them?”

Waverly smiled contentedly. “Actually, that’s ok. I want to enjoy this time with you. I know as soon as the party starts, you’re on the job. That will be my time with her. But right now, I want to reunite with my big sister, and play dress up with her in the biggest Barbie dream house ever.” She gestured at the room around them.

“I like the sound of that.”

In the formal living room that was set up like a church, Waverly and Wynonna found a couple of seats in the last row by the aisle. They sat and gossiped about home as the room slowly filled with wedding guests. 

Everybody seemed to know everyone else, except for Waverly and Wynonna. But none of that mattered to them. They were protected within the cocoon of their conversation.

Then the speakers around the room came to life with a recording of organ music and the conversations stopped. Heads turned looking for the action, and the door to the side entrance opened. In walked a priest followed by six groomsmen in morning coats, and then Nicole walked in with a man who had to be her father. He was built exactly like her: tall, trim, and confident. He shared her smirk, the gleam in her eye, but above all, her red hair. 

They looked like royalty stepping into the room and walking to the front of the created altar. Nicole stopped one step behind her dad, as he took his place at the head of the altar.

And Ho-ly Shit. Did Nicole look good. The cut of the morning coat hid her hips, and the straight lines of the vest all but hid the curve of her breasts, but she still looked stunning. Tall, confident, debonair.

“Hey look at Nicole.” Wynonna elbowed Waverly discreetly. “Damn baby girl, if you weren’t already on it, I’d hit that.” 

Waverly just shook her head slightly to brush off the comment. She couldn’t peel her eyes from Nicole for even a second. 

The organ music changed, and the double doors leading into the back of the living room opened to reveal the Bridesmaid party. From the corner of her eye, Waverly could see the short stature of a flower girl, but still she couldn’t look away from Nicole.

She was standing stock still, her gloved hands folded neatly in front of her. Her shoulders were back, her head held high, as she stood proudly in front of everyone. Waverly had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

Her hair was slicked back and straightened, and Waverly felt an urge to run her fingers through it and mess it up.

The flower girls stepped past their row.

Nicole cleared her throat and quickly looked down at her feet, as the first bridesmaid stepped down the aisle. 

The second bridesmaid started her walk and Nicole looked at the back of her father. She shifted her weight slightly from one foot to the other.

The third bridesmaid stepped forward, and Nicole looked up at the ceiling. Waverly wondered what was running through her mind at that moment.

The fourth bridesmaid started her walk and for the first time, Nicole looked in her direction. Well, at first, she looked at the bridesmaid, but her eyes quickly shifted to Waverly and stopped dead.

The look on her face caused Waverly to stop breathing. It was desire, but it was more than that. It was an invitation. A welcome. A strength and also a vulnerability. If telekinesis were a thing, Nicole’s look would have picked up Waverly and carried her to her side.

More bridesmaids walked down the aisle, but they didn’t even cause Nicole to blink. 

Once again, the music changed, and this time the traditional “Bridal Chorus” from Wagner’s Lohengrin played. 

Nicole didn’t even bother to look at her soon to be, newest stepmother. Waverly almost missed her, too, until she broke the line of sight between her and Nicole. 

As the priest spoke up, Nicole flashed Waverly a half grin and a wink, before turning her attention back on her job.

Only then did Waverly feel like she could breathe again.

Waverly learned one thing about Greek Orthodox weddings; they took forever.

At one point, Wynonna got fidgety, and Waverly held her hand to keep her from tearing pages from a Bible that sat between them. 

But it finally finished. However, because they were in the back row, they were the last to be released from the makeshift pews. 

Waverly stepped out of the row and followed the older couple ambling in front of her. As she cleared the doorway, Waverly could see the entire wedding party lined up to greet the guests. Nicole was at the head, next to the Bride and Groom. 

The older couple in front of Waverly were clearly related to almost everyone in the party. They greeted each one with a double kiss and warm words, one by one. The husband graciously waited for his wife to start the greeting, and then he would take his turn saying pretty much the same thing as his wife. 

Then they’d step down to the next person in the row. There were over a dozen groomsmen, bridesmaids, and flower girls all combined. It was a tediously long process. 

When they were halfway through the line, Wynonna tugged on Waverly’s dress. “I know you want to greet Nicole, but can we just skip this. Half of them don’t even speak English.”

“You can go if you want, but I’m enjoying trying to follow along with their Greek,” she lied. It was mind-numbing, listening to the same things said over and over:  
It was a beautiful wedding.  
We’re so happy for them.  
Doesn’t Nicole look nice, too bad it wasn’t her wedding. 

Waverly was a little jealous when Wynonna got out of line.

Finally, Waverly stepped up to Nicole. She took Waverly’s hand in her gloved one and lifted it to her mouth. She kissed the back of Waverly’s knuckles and let her lips linger there for a moment. Then she leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering, “You look exquisite,” before switching to kiss her other cheek.

Waverly wanted to return the compliment, but it was enough for her to simply smile back. 

Nicole turned with her hand still holding Waverly’s fingers and introduced Waverly to her father.

“Waverly, may I introduce you to my father, Gregorios the third,” she proudly said. “And his wife, Aemilia.” They both shook her hand, but neither offered to kiss her as they had everyone else.

She wasn’t sure if maybe that was a wedding thing, or the fact that she wasn’t family, or possibly they’d heard about Nicole getting caught with her. But either way, Waverly quickly thought: so much for treating your guests as gods.

A few other guests were pressing up behind Waverly, eager for their chance to greet the newlyweds. Nicole squeezed her hand before letting it go. 

“Find me at the reception.” She spoke lowly before Waverly could walk away. 

Waverly caught up with Wynonna standing next to the bar by the back door of the house. No surprise there. 

What was a surprise was that she was chatting everyone up, smiling, and generally being gracious. Also, she didn’t have a drink her hand.

Who was this new, Greek socialite Wynonna?

“Hey Waverly,” she welcomed her into her little circle of friends. “Everyone, this is my baby sister. Treat her well, or I WILL find you.”

Everyone in the group chuckled at the joke. 

Little did they know…

“Ok, let’s move this party to real event of the night. The reception.” Wynonna announced to her group. They all looked to be in their twenties or thirties. Hip, young, professional, gorgeous. Waverly ran her hands down the sides of her sundress and felt a little out of place standing with them. 

She leaned into Wynonna. “The reception isn’t here?” 

“Oh god no. This is just the stopping point while waiting for the buses to take us to the real party.” 

“Really? Where’s the reception?”

Wynonna just smiled wickedly at Waverly. “You’ll see.”

The whole group boarded what could best be described as a limo-bus. The seats were all plush leather and there were party lights sparkling all over the ceiling. 

“Did you pick out the buses for the event, too?” Waverly asked, as she stepped up into the ride.

“Nothing but the best,” Wynonna answered.

The bus took what was obviously “the long way,” passing every notable landmark along the way, giving each of the guests a quick tour of Athens. 

Finally, the bus stopped in front of a large arch. It looked like it could have been the front of a large, destroyed temple. But the bus driver said it was Hadrian’s Gate, built to honor the Roman Emperor Hadrian around 131 AD. 

“And this is where I leave you,” the bus driver announced. He stopped the bus and opened the door. 

Waverly was confused as she stepped off the bus. Was the reception here?

To her right, Waverly could clearly see the Acropolis standing at the top of the highest hill. Then she looked through the arch and found a large dance platform set up in front of the remains of the Temple of Olympian Zeus. There were tables set up under giant tents, and a long row of catering trucks lined up along the side street. 

“Holy shit,” Waverly said again. “THIS is where the reception is? Right in the middle of the ancient ruins?” Waverly’s jaw dropped open. 

“Did I do well, or did I do well? They wanted the most spectacular reception, and this fits the bill perfectly. Bringing together ancient history with today’s fashions. This is the see-and-be-seen event of the month.” Wynonna looked around approvingly. “They wanted an intimate wedding, but a blow out party after. And I was the woman for the job.”

Waverly was stunned into silence again.

“Ok, I’m going to have to leave you,” she apologized to Waverly. “Stick with the folks from our bus, they’re all foreign, so none of them probably care about all the silly dances and customs they’ll have at the beginning. But make sure you stick around for the DJ. I hear the police may let us open up the dance floor to the actual temple base, but we’re not sure. Technically speaking, we’re not supposed to do that, but money talks here in Athens.”

Waverly’s group found their table in the back, away from the dance floor and close to a drink station. Waverly got a sparkling water and sat so that she could watch all the guests arrive. Slowly the busses arrived from the wedding, unloading the guests. In addition to them, limos and high-end, flashy cars by the dozens also dropped off guests and were quickly whisked away by valets. There were hundreds more people at the reception than there were at the actual wedding. Waverly watched perfectly coiffed women in what she could only image must have been expensive, designer gowns hang on the arms of beautiful men in chic tuxes. The people milled about in tight groups as photographers ran around trying to capture everyone. 

A couple at her table invited Waverly to join them as they walked about the space, but Waverly thanked them and said that she’d stay at the table. The rest of the group followed the couple and Waverly found herself sitting alone. 

A waiter approached with a tray of glasses filled with sparkling wine. He leaned down and offered one to her.

Waverly smiled at him and waved him off, holding up her glass of water. “Thank you, I’m good.”

About a minute later, another waiter walked up with a tray of small sandwiches. Waverly sent him off in much the same way. 

She was happy enough to sit back and watch the growing crowd. Wynonna ran by to give her a quick hug from behind on her way from one catering truck to another. She promised to try and find Waverly later, after the party was really going.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I love history and people watching, so this is fantastic.” She gave Wynonna’s shoulder a light shove. “Go. Do your job and be fabulous at it. Only you could throw a party like this.”

Wynonna smiled down at Waverly and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best.” Then she walked off. 

Waverly laughed to herself about Wynonna. Only her sister would find her true calling while acting as an image consultant/ party planner for the rich and famous.

She looked around the party. It was pretty much in full swing, as far as she could tell. The only thing missing was Nicole. Ok and the rest of the wedding party. Waverly wondered where they were.

She glanced down at her watch and was surprised to see that an hour had already passed. Where WAS the wedding party? Waverly asked herself. 

A small group of people broke off from the drink station and formed a circle near Waverly’s table. She could overhear their conversation in Greek.

“Who’s that?” one of the guys asked.

“Oh I think she’s American, so we can talk around her,” said a woman.

“No American ever learns another language. They travel all over the world and just expect everyone to speak English for them,” a second woman said.

“Well, most of the world does,” the first woman answered her.

Waverly purposefully ignored the group and pretended that she couldn’t understand them. She wondered if they would say anything else about her or possibly about Wynonna.

But their conversation steered around to the topic of what everyone else was wearing. It was incredibly superficial and judgy.

And it all felt incredibly fake.

Waverly thought about how much fun she had with Nicole while she was pretending to be her servant. None of these people would ever consider doing something like that.

It made her miss Nicole.

Waverly kept her eyes peeled for the wedding party, but they were still absent from the reception. Waverly grumbled internally as she assumed they must be off taking pictures or celebrating in some other way. 

It was about an hour later that a series of limos pulled up in front of Hadrian’s Gate. The music cut off and then in Greek an announcement went out that the wedding party had arrived. 

Each coupled bridesmaid and groomsman were in their own limo, each was announced separately.

Finally, Nicole and her “date” were announced as she stepped out of her limo with an older woman who was the matron of honor. Nicole was wearing a traditional tux: sleek black, single breasted, with a black bow tie and silver vest. 

Nicole still wore a smile, but the joy was gone from her eyes. Waverly’s heart broke a little as she watched Nicole step through a line of photographers. She looked tired and annoyed, behind the fake smile. 

Waverly wished she could whisk her off back to the summer home and hide her away in the small den from the other morning. 

Waverly kept a close eye on Nicole. She was easier to keep track of than Wynonna, Nicole always had a camera around her. The flash popped in Nicole’s face constantly.

The music streaming out of the massive speakers around the site changed to something that sounded traditional. A loud cheer of approval rose up from the crowd as the wedding party formed a large circle on the dance floor. Nicole was wedged in between the matron of honor and her stepmother. 

They all began a dance that circled in one direction and then looped back. Waverly wondered what it meant, but everyone who would know was starting to crowd around the dance floor, cutting off Waverly’s view. She let out a sigh and stayed seated. At least she knew where Nicole was now. 

There were several more dances that looked to be traditional. Waverly didn’t understand the significance of them, but she didn’t feel like asking anyone. She was growing impatient with the music that she didn’t know, the food she didn’t want to eat, the drinks she was constantly being offered, and the distance from the one person she desperately wanted to see.

The evening arrived, and with the sunset came more dances, toasts, and gifts. Food was served from every angle and the music never stopped playing. 

Waverly was several hours into the reception and getting tired. Tired of waiting for a chance to talk to Nicole. Tired of waiting to see her sister. Tired of feeling completely under dressed. Tired of telling the waiters that she wasn’t interested in any more food or bread or drinks or aperitivos or digestifs…

She just wanted either Wynonna or Nicole to come and tell her it was ok to leave. 

Dusk settled over the city. Lights were coming on all around them and the Acropolis was suddenly lit from below. The giant Greek flag that was blowing in the breeze took on a new life under its lights and Waverly was admiring it when she heard a soft voice behind her.

“Waverly.”

Nicole stooped down by her side and smiled up at her. She reached out to take Waverly’s hand, but Waverly stiffened and pulled back slightly.

“What about all your photographers?” Waverly asked.

“We’re all taking a break,” she said. “I wanted to come and find you before it got too late and you left.”

“You’re cutting it pretty close.”

Nicole smiled at her. But this smile was genuine.

“Will you dance with me?”

“Nicole, the entire city of Athens is here in the most expensive clothing I’ve ever seen. How can I compete with all that?”

“No, the question is: how can they compete with you?” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and kissed it lightly.

“Stop being so charming.” Waverly really wanted to be annoyed, but her cheeks flushed deep red at the compliment. “And thank you for saying it. That’s sweet. False, but sweet.”

“There is nothing false about it.” Nicole rose up, still holding Waverly’s hand. She pulled Waverly gently from her chair and took her back in her arm, holding her close. “The whole day, all I’ve wanted was a chance to see you again.” Nicole pulled Waverly in closer so that her cheek rested against Waverly’s head. “You took my breath away this morning.”

She let Nicole start to sway with her, taking Waverly’s free hand in her own and leading her into a slow dance not tied to the swift beat of the music being pumped out at that moment.

Waverly was back in her bubble of Nicole. She wrapped her arm tightly around Nicole’s shoulder, not wanting to let go. “This wedding has been a bit much.”

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

Waverly laughed into Nicole’s shoulder. She was grateful that Nicole agreed with her. “Is this what your life it like normally?”

“No, I prefer to keep my head down. I do more to run the business behind the scenes, than act as the figurehead. That’s my dad’s job. And he loves it.”

“Must be a lot of pressure. Even the little old couple ahead of me in the receiving line were telling everyone that they wished this had been your wedding instead.” Waverly relaxed a bit more into Nicole’s arms.

“Aunt Grace.” Nicole chuckled and held Waverly’s hand a little tighter. “She loves to gossip about me. First it was that I was gay, and when my grandfather didn’t care about that, it was that I wasn’t married.” She leaned back a little and smiled down at Waverly, then her smile turned into an exaggerated frown. “How can she make the next generation of family if she never gets married…” Nicole imitated an old person’s voice, then broke out into a hearty laugh.

“And here I thought my family drama was bad.”

“I’m not worried about it. They choose their life and I choose mine. And now…” She took Waverly for a slow spin. “I choose you.” 

She would’ve smacked Nicole’s shoulder if she wasn’t so swept away. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I asked Wynonna not to say anything to you, but I was the one who encouraged her to invite you.” Nicole held Waverly close again. “She kept telling me stories of how nice you were, how kind, how intelligent. And in Greece, when a woman is described as nice, kind, and smart; it means she isn’t beautiful.” Nicole paused a moment and rested her cheek on Waverly’s. “But then she showed me a picture of you, and I knew I had to meet you.” 

Waverly’s heart beat strongly. She was worried Nicole could feel it jumping right out of her chest. 

“You are the modern-day Athena, beautiful and brilliant. So again, I ask, how can anyone here compete with you?”

Waverly was speechless. So, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to disappear into Nicole’s arms.

After a couple minutes, Nicole paused her dance and let go of Waverly’s hand. Waverly was surprised until she looked down at the hand Nicole was holding out. On her ring finger, she was wearing the snake.

“Needed a little extra strength today?” Waverly asked her.

Nicole smiled as she slipped off the ring. “Not anymore.” She took Waverly’s hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Waverly heard a hearty laugh coming from beside her. They separated and found Uncle Andras laughing joyfully. “Nicky,” he called out. “Why am I not surprised that this is where I find you?” His dark eyes twinkled. “Your father is looking for you.”

Nicole’s head dropped and she groaned. 

Uncle Andras laughed again. “Don’t worry. I perfectly understand. Actually, what I wanted to say is that I found Alec and he’s waiting behind the catering trucks to sneak you back to the summer home.” He looked from one woman to the other and grinned mischievously. “Both of you.”

“But what about Father?” Nicole asked.

“Let me take care of him. I’m still the big brother.” He patted his round belly. “He has to listen to me.”

Before Uncle Andras could even start laughing again, Nicole had Waverly’s hand in hers and was leading them to the catering tents. 

“I really like him.” Waverly laughed, as she trotted to keep up with Nicole.

  
Ten Years Later:

Waverly waited on the stoop of her home. It wasn’t a big, fancy house. Just a small, three-bedroom cottage. But the view from the rear was spectacular. The sea stretched out in a luxurious cobalt blue. Directly behind the house were the ruins of the small temple Nicole had told her about in the pool. 

And all around the temple grew the grapes for one of the family’s vineyards. 

A little girl with long brown ringlets bouncing in a ponytail ran up to Waverly and jumped into her lap. 

“When will Auntie Wy get here?” she asked in her little voice. 

“Soon. Where’s your brother?” 

“Getting a bath. He threw up on Mama.”

“Again? I hope he isn’t getting sick.”

“Mama said he ate too quickly, burped up everything he drank down.”

“Well, that happens sometimes.”

“Mama was mad that he wasted your milk.”

Waverly hugged the child and kissed the top of her head. “She wasn’t mad at him. Babies spit up milk all the time. It’s perfectly natural.”

“Mama sounded mad. She said he only does it when she feeds him. He never throws up when you do it.”

“Well, that’s because I have the magic touch.” She kissed the girl’s cheek. “But if I remember correctly, the only one who had the magic touch with you…” Waverly poked the girl lightly in her belly. She squealed in delight. “...was your Auntie Wy. She was your baby whisperer.”

“When is she getting here? I want to see her presents.”

“Now, Thenie, that’s not very nice to say. I hope you won’t say that to her when she gets here. She’s traveling a long way to be here just to see you and Aris.” 

“I know.”

Off in the distance, a tell-tale cloud of dust rose up from the road. Thenie popped up from her mother’s lap and ran back into the house shouting.

“Auntie Wy is here! Auntie Wy is here. Mama, Mama, Auntie Wy is here.”

A few seconds later, Nicole emerged from the front door carrying a plump baby. His fine hair was a soft red and slicked back to his head from the bath. 

Thenie pushed out behind her mama. “Is she here yet?”

“Almost, I see the dust getting closer.” 

Less than a minute later, a black car pulled up in front of their house. Alec got out and nodded at the family. 

“Hi Mr. Alec.” Thenie called out and saluted him. Alec smiled broadly at the child and saluted back with the formality of a soldier. Then he opened the rear door and a middle-aged woman climbed out. Her hair was a little more gray than it had been the last time she visited when Aris was born. But her smile was still the same. Two large dimples creased her cheeks as she smiled and held open her arms. 

“Athena, I need the biggest hug ever.”

Thenie squealed out loud and ran into Wynonna’s arms, as Alec pulled away. 

After a long hug, Wynonna groaned out, “I’ve missed you.” She took Thenie’s head in her hands and kissed the girl’s forehead.

“Aris is being baptized tomorrow.” The girl announced.

“I know. That’s why I’m here.”

“Grampa’s mad we’re not doing it in the church.”

“Grampa’s not mad, sweetie. He just wishes we’d do it a little differently.” Nicole called out.

Thenie turned to Wynonna and whispered conspiratorially, “Grampa was really mad.”

“He gets annoyed when he doesn’t get his way.” Wynonna agreed.

“What’s annoyed?” Thenie asked.

“It’s something adults get.”

“Is that like hembriods? Grampa gets those, too.”

“Thenie, please.” Waverly bit back her smile and realized she’d have to be more careful when talking around her.

“Something like that,” Wynonna answered her. She took Thenie’s hand and walked over to her sister-in-law. “Nicole,” she greeted, then leaned over and placed a smooch on one of Aris’ fat cheeks. The baby turned his head away from the kiss. “Good to see some of you rubbed off on him.” Wynonna ran her fingers over Aris’ hair. “I’d hate it if he only looked like Waverly.” She smiled down at Thenie and winked. “One mini-Waverly is enough.”

Thenie beamed up at her aunt. “Aris just threw up.” 

“Good for you, Aristotle.” Then to herself, she said, “God, you have no idea how much I hope you hate math.” Wynonna ruffled his hair.

“Aristotle was a philosopher, Wynonna,” Waverly said, snarkily. 

“Oh my goodness, I almost forgot. I have presents.” Wynonna announced with a huge grin. 

As Thenie screamed out with joy, Wynonna quickly flipped Waverly the bird. Aris flinched from the sudden noise and tucked his head into Nicole’s chest. 

Thenie took Wynonna’s hand and started to drag her into the house. “After lunch can I take Auntie Wy down to the ruins? It’s our secret hiding spot.”

Waverly chuckled. “That’s fine, as long as you remember the rules. No climbing on the structure...”

“And if I find some broken pottery I have to leave it alone and put up a red flag,” Thenie completed. 

“Very good. Make sure Auntie Wy follows the rules, too.” Waverly winked at her sister, who smirked back. 

“I will,” Thenie chirped happily, and dragged Wynonna inside. 

Waverly stood up and brushed off her dress. She walked over and kissed Aris on the cheek and then Nicole. “Perhaps we should let Wynonna borrow the snake ring today. You know how much she loves all that history stuff.” She smiled sweetly at Nicole and walked into the house.

Nicole laughed and followed behind her wife, with Aris happily chewing on her shirt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reunited By The Greek's Vows - WAYHAUGHT missing balcony scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631866) by [SixOneSix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixOneSix/pseuds/SixOneSix)


End file.
